Beast: The Green Assassin
by BW Lewis
Summary: (JP-Lewis Productions) Beast Boy is forced to flee his home and his friends when he committed unspeakable acts against five criminals.
1. Hero No More

(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEAST BOY, RAVEN OR ANY OF THE OTHER DC CHARACTER/NAMESAKES.)

**Author's Note: The followinf fanfic you're about to read contains some extreme and graphic deatail of** **violence that are not suitable for the young readers. Plus some graphic lemons, brutal torture scenes, and studd that'll make you cringe. Like seriously, if you have a weak stomach, our advice for you readers is to turn away or have a trash can ready for you. Not for the squeamish. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**

Chapter 1: Hero No More

"Please calm down, Friend Beast Boy. I'm sure that Friend Raven will be alright." Starfire assurs the green Titan.

"I don't know, Star." Beast Boy replies. "Why haven't she contacted us yet."

"I'm sure Raven went in some late night poetry slam." Cyborg states as he eats a piece of meat.

"But who could go to a poetry slam this late at night?" Robin questions as he grew worry "We should go out and look for her."

"No! We must respect her privacy and trust her!" Starfire argues in a less convincing tone.

"She's right." Beast Boy comments in a worry filled voice. 'Please be alright, Rae.'

"Yeah guys." Cyborg responds in a confidence, but his inner big brother side starts to take over.

Robin sigh as he respond "If she's not here for another hour, then we should go and look for her."

/

Hours earlier...

Raven was just walking out of the library after returning in some books. She was smiling at herself when during reading, she couldn't help but thought about a certain someone in her mind.

Beast Boy.

"He's the one. I'm sure of it." Raven said as she decides to float back to the tower, until she felt something hit her on the head as she falls down.

/

It was silent at Titans Tower, as it was 2am in the morning, and Raven didn't come home from the library. She didn't even call from her communicator, she wasn't in her room which she would've teleport to, and the team grew worried.

"That's it, I've waited long enough!" Beast Boy shouts as he march towards the door "She's hasn't called, or answered her communicator, so I'm going to find her!"

Before the titans followed, a dark sphere appears in the living room, as they see the dark Titan appeared and fall onto the floor.

Starfire gasp as she flew toward her friend "Friend Raven, are you all right?" She asked the cloak girl as she turns Raven over, as her green eyes widen in horror as well as the rest of the Titans.

Raven was brutally beaten, her clothes tattered, with parts of her leotard ripped and scratched. The bottom part of her leotard was ripped showing Raven's swollen womanhood, and her boots were missing as blood flown through her cuts. It was clear that Raven was raped and had escaped from the abuse.

"Raven...who did this to you?" Robin demands, using his soothing voice for his little sister figure.

Raven let out tears from her eyes. Should she confess? She was thinking of Beast Boy but she knew he would sniff her out. She gulped as she confessed to her friends "I- I was just leaving the library, turning in some books." she stammers a bit as she starts to shake "But then I was ambushed."

"Who ambushed you?" Robin inquires as he gets as serious as Beast Boy.

She let out a swallow down into her throat as she respond "The ones who kidnapped me were Adonis, Dr. Light, Control Freak, Johnny Rancid, and Malchior." She told as she starts to cry, while Starfire held her tightly "They knocked me out and then tied me up to a table. They tortured me, and then they...took it."

"What did those bastards took from you?" Cyborg demands as he, Robin, and Beast Boy both shared a look like they know what is she going to say next.

"My virginity. They raped me guys." she finished as the The titans stood in shock and anger for Raven. They couldn't believe that those five scumbags would dare to violate their friend. But no one was more shocked and angry than Beast Boy.

'Those bastards took Raven's virginity and innocence, they will pay for their crimes!' He shouted darkly in his mind, as he ask her with a dark tone "Where are they?"

"I don't know...all I can think of is that they held me in a table at some abandoned apartment building." She replied, as she blacks out in Starfire's arms.

'Raven may not know, but...' Beast Boy stops to take a whiff of the girl in the Tamaranean's arms. 'I know just how to find them.' He finished before he ran out the door with speeds that would make any speedster jealous.

"Beast Boy, no!" Robin yells after the youngest Titan ran out of the room. He then turns to his team. "Take Raven to the infirmary! I'll try to stop Beast Boy from doing anything stupid." He order as he ran out. 'Beast Boy, don't do anything stupid!' He silently pleads to himself.

"I'll come with." Star said but is halted by Cyborg.

"We need to help Raven first." He told her as he covers Raven with a blanket from the couch as he picks her up "All we can do is make sure she's healed."

Starfire wanted to go, but Raven is her friend and she wanted to end the klorbags who did this to her, but she must think about her friend's health "Then we must shall." she said as she follows Cyborg to the infirmary.

But something in Starfire's mind that makes the Tamaranean clench her fist onto her chest 'Why do I have the feeling, that Beast Boy might never comeback to us?' she thought as she follows Cyborg.

/

Beast Boy takes to the skies because he is a man with a mission; that mission to to kill the bastards who raped Raven. He takes the form of a pterodactyl as he flies towards the city.

'They must suffer! They must all die!' Beast told Beast Boy as the changeling put all of his strength into flying.

'I know, and they will. Being raped won't seem so bad to what I'm going to do to them!' Beast Boy growls back to the Beast who is currently silent at Beast Boy's words. 'They don't deserve the mercy that death would serve them. Malchior, Adonis, Control freak, Johnny Rancid, and Doctor Light will all suffer, especially the first two.'

'Good.' Beast agree as he starts to give the green Titan a new level of respect. 'But you will need me.'

'What is going on?' Beast Boy demands from the Beast as he feels a strange surge pomping through his veins.

'I'm giving you my power! My speed! My instincts to kill!' Beast informs with a malicious tone.

'Normally I should oppose to this, but I will sacrifice my humanity just to kill these scumbags!' Beast Boy states as he starts to follow his instincts.

"Whatever it takes." Beast Boy said as he flew in some abandon apartment buildings that most of the criminals, gangs, pimps, and hobos reside. He look through every building he look through to find the scumbags.

Unknown to him, he is being watched by a figure in a ninja outfit.

A woman clad in black leather was riding her bike in the city when she saw a green flying dinasuar above her.

'I came to this town to see if I can find some potential assassins, but that green pterodactyl intrigues me.' said the mysterious figure as she gets on her bike to ride down to the location.

Beast Boy searched, until he finds a light in the window that shows five shadowy figures as he sat down behind the building so no one will notice him. The voices her heard was Adonis, Malchior, Control Freak, Johnny Rancid, and Doctor Light, and what are they saying in there disgusted him.

"Man that bitch was good and easy." Rancid laughs as his fellow rapists joins in. "We need to do that again, but maybe to Starfire."

"I was so close to doing that when I first met Raven, but I couldn't get her to commit to sex. I had her eating out of the palms of my hands with my sweet words, and the whole time I was convincing her that her teammates didn't want her at all. Haha that pathetic demon whore couldn't even see past my lies; all she had to do was use her empathy to see that I was lying, but the Trigon spawn wanted to know that someone loved and cared about her."

"The dark girl isn't so scary any more. And yet I feel that I did this before?" Doctor Light joins in.

"This brings a whole new level to the word control. Can you believe that the bitch was a virgin, and we took it." Control Freak laughs.

"And you know whats even better?" Adonis asked his fellow villains as they shake their heads no. "I got to mate with the grey bitch before that green freak. He wanted to wait to see if she had feelings for him, and he waited too long. I got to mate with her and I took it by force. She was even whimpering for that pathetic excuse of a hero to help her. HAHAHAHAHA! I can still see it; the bitch begging for the freak to save her as he defiled her with ou-" Adonis was cut short by a set of claws that are imbedded in his throat.

"GAAAAAHHHH!" screamed the four rapists as Adonis's eyes roll to the back of his head as blood oozed down from his throat and mouth. His corpse falls onto the floor as Beast Boy with blood in his claws look at his four prey with venom in his eyes.

"One bastard down, four bastards to go." He growled as he turns to Control Freak. "You're next."

"Since when can that freak can kill like that?!" Johnny questions as he backs away like the rest of the villains.

"It's not on Titans records, so I don't-" Control Freak couldn't finished as Beast Boy change into his tiger form as he jumps on top of the fat blob and began to sink his teeth into his fat belly, eating through Control Freak's stomach as he eats the intestines from his stomach. "P-PLEA-EEESE Help ME!" Control Freak yelled out to his fellow rapists before Beast Boy bit into his lungs."..."

"Juicy." Beast Boy sneers as he turns his attention to Malchior.

"Your next, paper boy." Beast Boy snarled. He really hates Malchior for breaking Raven's heart, and now he has the urge to tear him apart.

"I'm unlike those two, changeling." Malchior spoke as he change into his white hair, and armored appearance just like from the book. "You can't defeat a dragon sorcerer."

"You can not defeat a beast!" Beast Boy roars as he charges at the dragon in human form and swips at his chest, but gets swatted away from a tail when the sorceror grunts at the claw marks left on his chest.

"Dragon trumpts beast." Malchior replies in mirth. "Maybe after I kill you I'll have my way with that ugly and worthless demon again."

"She's not ugly!" Beast Boy yells in pure rage as he jumps onto the paper man and starts to repeatedly punch him in the face. "She is BEAUTIFUL!... PUNCH(italic) SMART!... PUNCH(italic) SELFLESS!... PUNCH(italic) BRAVE!... PUNCH(italic) UNIQUE!... PUNCH(italic) YOU!... PUNCH(italic) WILL!... PUNCH()italic NEVER!... PUNCH(italic) TOUCH!... PUNCH(italic) HER!"

Soon, Beast Boy stops punching Malchior as be grabs the dragon's snout and jaw with his clawed hands. Using his strength, he tears Malchior's long mouth as his bones starts to crack, as the green Titan rips Malchior's face off as the dragon change back into his basic form. Beast Boy then impales Malchior's chest as he brings out his heart and ribs as he crush them.

"All powerful dragon my ass." Beast Boy growled.

"I'm out of here!" Dr. Light said as he ran out of the room through the window.

"Hey, don't leave me here with his guy!" Johnny Rancid shouts to the doctor as Beast Boy charges towards him.

Rancid turns around and throw his fire chain at the teenager, but only for the Titan to move with such speed and catch the chain in his hand.

"P-P-Please d-don't hurt me." Rancid begs as he gets onto his knees and lets go of his chain.

"Don't hurt you?" Beast Boy mocks as he steps fourth with the chain in his hands and wraps it around the thug's neck with a menancing grin. "How fetching. Tell me did you not hurt, Raven!?"

"P-Please no! She wante-" Rancid starts before the chain gets yanks back and snaps his neck with a sickening snap.

"Now to find the doctor." Beast Boy states as he coils the chain rouns his upper body and tales a whif of the air. "You can't escape me. One left, Rae." Beast Boy whispers as he hunts down the insane 'doctor.' "Olly olly oxen free." Yelled out Beast Boy as he runs down the villain by following his scent.

"PLEASE SHOW MERCY!" Doctor Light begs as he walks into the street as bystanders stop to watch.

"Why should I!? You raped Raven!" Beast Boy demands as he fangs grow and his pupils dilate.

"We were paid to do it!" Doctor Light pleads. "Some blond girl who hated the witch paid us to rape her. Please don't hurt me!"

"Who?" Beast Boy asks in a low growl as he held Doctor Light up off the ground by his neck. "Answer me or I'll snap your neck!"

"Terra! Her name is Terra. Blond girl with no body and is a geomancer. She said that if Raven were to kill herself in shame then you would come running back to her." Doctor Light revealed.

That piece of information sink in Beast Boy's mind. 'Terra paid them to rape Raven JUST SO I CAN COME BACK TO HER SKINNY WHORE ASS?! oh I'm going back to her alright, by snapping her like a twig!' Beast Boy mentally thought as he transform into the Beast.

"Wha- what are you?!" Doctor Light screams as he tries to crawl away.

"Your reaper." The Beast growled as he uses his claws to rip out Light's legs, tearing his legs apart down the street. The witnesses that are watching the carnage from the monster paralyzing the doctor were shocked when they saw their resident hero, and the goof ball they know and love, brutally killing the villain. One of the witness is the female figure looking intrigued.

'Interesting.' she thought as she sees a red motorcycle heading towards the carnage.

"BEAST BOY! STOP!" Robin screams as he climbs off of his R-Cycle and stares at the horrible vision before him as Beast Boy turns back to himself as the Boy Wonder sees blood on his teammate's claws and mouth.

"Fine, I'll stop. After I kill, Terra." Beast Boy replies to his team leader in a hallow voice that halters the Gotham born hero, before a low and malicious laughter starts to urupt from the coldest part of his soul.

'What is with that laugh?' Robin asks himself in suspicion as he hands slowely go to his bo-staff. "Just what the fuck is so funny, Beast Boy?" He demands with narrowed eyes.

"I was a complete naive boy." He replied with an edge that would make Tim Curry wet himself "Terra truly is evil, and all I ever did was convince you guys that she was just confused." He turns his head up as he look at Robin with hollow eyes "I will rip her fucking head off for paying these scumbags to rape Raven!" Beast Boy yelled in outrage as his eyes turn pure white, which startled the boy wonder.

"Beast Boy." Robin starts in a gentle voice which does nothing to calm the changeling's blood lust. "This is not your fault if that's what you are wondering. Terra is just a twisted person, and she will pay for it!"

"Yes, she will." Beast Boy agrees in a ice cold voice that sends chills down the boy wonder's spine. "I fucked up! I failed Raven, and I will take my revenge!" He growls.

"Let the law deal with this Gar." Robin told him, but Beast Boy grips his fist.

"Fuck the law! No matter what we do, the criminals always gets out and kill and rape more!" Beast Boy barked as he looks at his bloody hands as he wipes them with his face "Go ahead and send me to jail, Robin. Once they send me to Jump City Prison, or Black Gate, or hell I'll even prefer Arkham, because I'll slaughter every dangerous criminal." his voice became more edgier than his usual cracked voice "Rapists, serial killers, pedophiles, drug dealers, I'll cut off their dicks, shove it into their throats, and bite their heads off so they can suffer eternally in hell where they belong!" he declared which shocks the civilians watching him, as well as the woman in leather.

'Such conviction.' Talia thinks with a smirk. 'The perfect canidate for the League, and for my apprentience.' She adds as she moves in closer just in case she needs to help the young green man before her.

"Then I will have to place you under arrest." Robin tells his youngest team member. "I'm sorry, Beast Boy. Please come in quietly." He pleads as he takes out a pair of handcuffs and walks towards the changeling who just sticks his hands out.

"Do what you must...for so will I." Beast Boy responds with a evil smirk. "Whatever it takes."

"I'm sorr-" Robin begins to say before he gets knocked out by a dark haird woman.

"Hello, young Titan." Talia greets.

"Robin!" Beast Boy exclaimed, as Talia steps in closer to him "Who are you!?" he asked as his instincts keeps telling him to calm down.

"I am Talia Al Ghul, and I represent the biding of my father Ra's Al Ghul and the League of Assassins." Talia greets as she steps closer to him "And we share the same ambition."

"What are you talking about?" Beast Boy inquires as he hears police sirens.

"I can help you get your revenge on the girl name Terra, if you come with me?" Talia told him as the changeling looks at Robin's unconsciousness form and then Dr. Light still alive as he's missing his limbs "Just come with me and I'll promise you that your hit list will be completed."

'I can't leave Jump, but my instincts tells me to follow her.' he thought as he felt his hand pulled by Talia as she has him to get on the back of the bike. Talia revved up her bike as they both ride on the bike.

"Ugh, someone help me." Dr. Light asked as his limbless form makes him to not stand up. He then heard a motorcycle tire coming to his direction as he looks to his left. His eyes widen when he saw the tire heading towards him as he was about to scream "FUU-"*CRACK!* his head was crushed by the two tires like crackers as the bloody trail oozes out and leaves marks.

"So where are we going?" Beast Boy questions his savior after a couple minutes of silence which was driving the changeling insane. "Hello?" Beast Boy questions again when Talia didn't answer him the first time or the second time.

Couldn't stand the silent treatment, Beast Boy tickles Talia's sides as the woman giggles, while dangerously moving the bike on the otherside.

"What?!" she shouts as she turns and dodge an upcoming truck.

"I'm asking where are we going?!" he demands her.

"We're going to the docks." Talia answers for him.

"The docks?! We can't leave the docks! I want that fucking blond bitch's head on the platter!" Beast Boy demands.

"You'll get your chance. Trust me!" Talia replied as they ride their way towards the docks.

"I better Talia." Beast Boy comments as he starts to feel very weird inside. 'What is going on I feel like I'm going to throw up?'

/

The two ride down the docks as they made it to the boat as Talia drove up the bridge that connects to the League of Assassin's boat. As the bridge closes, Talia and Beast Boy got out of the bike as Talia drags Beast Boy inside the boat.

"Nice boat." Beast Boy comments.

"Thank you." Talia replied "I will now show you to the bedroom." Talia told him as the changeling blushes in thought of the woman taking him to the boat's sleeping quarters.

"I haven't been on a boat in years.' Beast Boy thinks as he follws the attractive women into the sleeping quarters.

"This is where we will be sleeping." Talia states in a neutral tone.

"That's cool...wait, what!?" Beast Boy shrieks in shock at the woman. "W-What do you mean by where we will sleep?" He questions.

"There is only one bed in the room and I will never let you sleep anywhere else, not even the floor or with my crew." Talia informs him as she's about to take off her suit without telling Beast Boy to turn around.

The young man watches with his whole body frozen and his mind numb as the woman took of her skin tight clothes to reveal black bra and panties. 'What is happening to my life?' He asks hinself as the woman climbs under the covers and motions for him to follow suit.

"Get in, Beast Boy." Talia softly orders the teenager so not to spook him.

'Things can't get any more weird.' "Yes, ma'am." Beast Boy replies before he shyly slides in next to the assassin.

"Feeling comfortable now?" Talia asked as Beast Boy silently nodded "Good. Soon you'll make a fine apprentice when we get to our location."

"Apprentice?" he repeated.

"I came to the state to seek out an apprentice. Sadly none have shown potential to what I seek, until I found you, a natural born killer whom have killed five villains." Talia told as her leg ends up on top of the green man's knee "And that declaration you've made sends shivers down through my spine." she adds.

'Mate with her.' Beast insists.

'You know we can't do that!' Beast Boy roars with such a velosity that it actually made the Beast flinch.

"You will be a fine assassin." Talia adds before falling asleep with her leg still on his knee, her hand and head on his chest.

'I can never go back...cab I?' Beast Boy asks the Beast.

'No. But at least we got our vengence.' Beast reply with pride.

'Beast Boy was a hero, and I am not a hero anymore.' Beast Boy comments in a sade tone. 'Does that mean that I change my name?'

'You can drop the 'Boy' part of your name, Beast is more fitting.' Beast respond to him.

'Awesome.' The newly dubbed Beast respond to his inner beast as he falls asleep with the woman on top of him as his hand rest on her leg 'Goodbye Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Jump City, and most of all Raven. I don't know if I'll ever see you again, but I can never be a hero.' he thought as he is now asleep.

'Now to make you more acceptable of me.' the inner beast states as he force changes his master's body 'A boy no more, now a man.'

/

Robin groans as he wakes up as he saw his friend gone. He then looks at Dr. Light's limbless, and now headless body as the boy wonder looks at Dr. Light's crushed skull.

"Beast Boy, no." Robin whispers as he feels his failure and dispair seep in.

**Here it is. The first chapter of mine and JP-Rider's newst Beast Boy story.**


	2. Changes

(DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEAST BOY, TALIA OR ANY OTHER DC CHARACTER/NAMESAKES.)

Chapter 2: Changes

**Author's Note: We have extended and changed the first chapter so please read that.**

At Titans Tower, an hour after Beast Boy escaped with Talia, Robin came back empty handed, as Starfire flew towards him with a worried expression as she hugs him.

"Boyfriend Robin!" Star exclaims as she gently hugs him. Then she looks around "Where's friend Beast Boy?"

"H-He...he left Star." Robin responds as he hangs his head. "He killed them all." Robin mumbles as he buries his head into his girlfriend's shoulder.

"Boyfriend Robin what do you mean Friend Beast Boy and left, and who did the killing?" Starfire asked as she feels her stomach drop.

Robin readies himself to tell his girlfriend some of the disturbing news that he fears that he will ever tell her. "Beast boy killed all of the men who raped Raven, and when I went to stop him...a woman showed up, knocked me unconscious and took Beast Boy away with her on her bike." Robin informs as he feels his girlfriend shudder as she starts to cry for her friends.

"First Friend Raven is raped and now Friend Beast Boy is a murderer and left us!" Starfire yells as she cries into Robin's shoulder. "This is the worst day ever."

"I know Star, and the worse part of it all is, that there were witnesses who saw him killed them all." Robin adds "If this gets out, Beast Boy will be hunted down like a criminal, and not even the Doom Patrol can help him."

"What shall we do?" Star asked as she sniffs.

"For now, we need to help out Raven." Robin answers as he got up before he said "You know, I'm glad Beast Boy killed those men. I-I didn't want to admit it, but I could've done the same."

"We all could have. Friend Beast Boy just did it first." Starfire confesses as she smiles. "I hope they suffered for their crimes."

"True. It was horrible Star. Blood was everywhere, intestines were hanging out of a body, it was just pure carnage." Robin comments as he hugs his girlfriend. "Without Beast Boy here Raven might feel empty without that one person who would always invite her to do our group events so we are going to need to do that in his absents." Robin adds as he and Starfire walks out of the common room and head to see Raven.

/

Raven is lying in her hospital bed when Cyborg turns on the TV for her. Usually the purple haired demoness wouldn't bother with the TV, but she felt like an outside force was making her watch the local news which came on.

"Shocking news! Local Titan hero Beast Boy has finally lost it." The Reporter announces as Raven and Cyborg turn to the TV when they heard that announcement, and just before Robin and Starfire enter the room.

"Hey guys what's up?" Robin greets before he is silenced by the looks on Raven's and Cyborg's faces. "What is it?" Robin asks as he turns his head to see Beast Boy approaching Doctor Light with blood on his mouth and claws. "NO!" Robin shouts as he uses a Robin-a-rang to break the TV. "You shouldn't have saw that." Robin comments to his teammates.

"W-What happened? Where's Beast Boy?" Raven questions in a quiet and broken voice.

Robin made a heavy sigh, as Cyborg gave a questionable look. He knew it will break their hearts when he responds. "He went to hunt down the men who raped you and...h-he-he-"

"No, no don't say it, man." Cyborg tries to convince him to not let Robin finish that sentence "Grass Stain would never-"

"I'm sorry; Cyborg, but he killed him." Robin responds as his arms shake. "It was a blood bath out there and now Garfield-"

"No, nonononono." Raven starts to have a panic attack as her heart monitor starts to beep rapidly.

"Friend Raven!" Starfire panics as s eh rushes to her friend.

"No! It's all my fault! It's all my fault! IT'S ALL MU FAULT!" Raven starts to repeat over and over again as she starts to openly cry. "I've turned Gar into a monster!"

"No you didn't, Raven. Garfield he mentioned something about killing Terra, so if anybody is to blame its Terra." Robin comments a she tries to reassure the girl who he sees as a sister.

"Yes I did. It's because of me that Gar killed those bastards. If I had just been stronger I wouldn't have gotten raped in the first place." Raven yells as she continues to blame herself. "I should've been the one to kill them!"

"We all want to kill them too, Raven! You're the victim, so you can't blame yourself!" Robin yelled as Cyborg injects Raven some drugs that will calm herself down, as she begin to doze off as she sleeps.

"She's calm down now." Cyborg said as the heart monitor starts to beep normally as Raven breaths in her sleep.

Robin sits on the chair as he wipes his forehead "She's going to need counseling. After we check her out, I'm thinking of calling Black Canary to come here. She knows how to deal with troubled kids and rape victims at a help center in Star City."

"Man, BB picked a wrong time to leave then." Cyborg comments as he gives a weak attempt at a joke.

"Yeah. Beast Boy would go insane when he saw Black canary in her costume." Robin responds as he smiles at the memory of when Zatanna came to visit and Beast Boy's eyes never once left the magician's legs.

"I fear for Beast Boy's future." Star said as she looks down on the floor.

"We all do, Star." Robin replied as he kiss his girlfriend on the forehead "The world is a cruel place, and Beast Boy won't be safe from it."

/

At the League of Assassin's boat, a scream can be heard from the bedroom where Talia woke up as she sees Beast Boy growling in agony.

"Beast Boy, what's happening to you?" Talia asked in worry as she patted on his back.

Beast Boy doesn't respond as his body begins to change as Talia can clearly hear distinctive sounds of bones breaking and muscles tearing as the green changeling screams in the bed in pure agony as he thrashes in his sleep on the bed with Talia watching on in concern.

"I'll be back in a couple hours." Talia whispers to Beast before she walks out of their room to meditate on this event.

As Talia left, Beast was turning left and right, as his usual lanky body starts to grow more muscular, his hair growing longer, and his fangs growing sharper.

'Embrace it, Garfield. You and I are going to be one in the same!' The Beast told mentally as Gar's eyes open, revealing the yellow cat-like eyes.

/

As Talia isolates herself in her meditation room, she has made a spiritual contact on her father, Ra's Al Ghul.

"Talia, my beloved and loyal daughter, what have you been doing that requires a call from me?" Ra's asked her in spiritual form.

"I have found the one my father." Talia responds to her father. "One who will wake the League into a new." Talia adds.

"What do you mean Talia?" Ra's questions his daughter.

"A new apprentience and his powers will bring the League into a new Golden Age." Talia respond.

"Tell me more about this new apprentice." Ra's inquires.

"You may know him as Beast Boy, one of the members of Robin's Teen Titans." Talia answers as she adds "At least he used to be."

"What do you mean by used to be daughter?" Ra's inquires.

"Robin tried to arrest him when he killed the five men who raped his friend, the demoness known as Raven." Talia answers.

"Who were the men that he killed?" Ra's asked.

"Dr. Light, Control Freak, Johnny Rancid, Adonis, and Malchior." Talia answers which surprised her father.

"He actually killed Malchior the dragon?" Talia nodded "He must've been a valuable recruit. Tell me all about him."

"He is a shape shifter who can transform into any animal he wants, even the predatorily and instinct ones." Talia informs as she continues "But he can also transform into a huge, primal beast that he uses to kill the men who raped his friend. As of right now, it's being broadcasted on the news."

"That is some quite info you've gotten, my daughter." Ra's comments as he strokes his beard "Bring him to me and I will see his abilities for myself."

"Yes father. We are already on our way." Talia informs her father as she leaves her father and decides to see how Beast is doing. 'I hope his little episode has passed.'

As she walks to her sleeping quarters, she saw Beast sleeping peacefully on the bed. Talia wouldn't admit it, but she finds him quite cute in his sleep. But she would also notice the new muscles and hair growth and sharp fangs he has now.

'Strange, he was a prepubescent boy then, but now he looks like he just suffered from a testosterone boost.' Talia thought as she steps in bed beside him as she lay on him so she can catch up some sleep.

/

The sound of the seagulls can be heard as Talia groans as she can feel the arms of the green young teen around her. Talia opens her eyes as she can hear the snoring from Beast.

"Whatever happened must have taken a lot out of him if he is still asleep." Talia groans as she reluctantly pushes her body away from her apprentice's body and moves his arms from around her body. 'Great now I'm cold.' Talia thought as she walks to the window to see the sea moving around her ship. "We will be there in a couple days." Talia informs Beast as she hears him sit up on the bed.

"That's good to know Talia." Beast mumbles in response as he gets out of the bed and falls flat on his face. "What's wrong with my legs?" Beast asks as he rolls over to look at his much longer legs and his changed body. "What the fuck happened to me!?"

"You've had a growth spurt last night." Talia replied as she eyed on Beast's new form "An immediate growth spurt."

"Whoa." Beast said as he checks himself out, as he has some well toned muscles and grew taller, about as tall as Talia "So this is must be what it feels like to be one with the Beast."

"Excuse me, the Beast?" Talia inquires as she hopes to get more information for her father about her new apprentice.

"You were there last night. The beast that you saw me as while I was killing those bastards, I accepted my darker side known as the Beast and I guess he wanted to make me more presentable for himself." Beast informs as he frowns. "I was fine the way I was, right?" Beast asked Talia as she continues to look out the window, but really she is looking at his reflection.

"Well, you were cute." Talia simply replied as Beast blushes from her comment "Now you're just a handsome young man."

Beast's ears perked up as he gave a small smile across his face "Wow, I've never been called handsome before."

"Likewise, but I must ask you something." Talia said as she looks at him with a neutral look "What are you going to do now?"

"I don't understand? I thought you said I was your new apprentice?" Beast asks as he scratches the top of his head in confusion. "I figured I would be brought with you to that League of Assassins and train under you...I-I mean get trained by you." Beast stammers in embarrassment.

"Well that will happen if it is what you want. Do you, want it?" Talia asked from the green young man as she turns around and steps closer to the changeling. "I won't force you to do anything that you don't want to do."

"I have killed the bastards that raped my dear friend, and I want to destroy Terra, who paid the men to rape, Raven. Now that I have nowhere else to go, I have no choice but to become a runaway criminal. I'm already a murderer, so my hero career is over with, and now..." He looks into Talia's eyes. "I will sacrifice anything to accomplish my vengeance."

"Even sacrificing your hero status?" Talia inquires as her face is inches from his.

"It's already been done." Beast whispers as he looks Talia in her eyes before he kisses her deeply.

Beast wraps his arms around Talia's waist and pulls her close as the Daughter of the Demon throws her arms around Beast's neck in an effort to pull him closer and deepen the kiss.

/

A couple of days later, the boat have arrived at Infinity Island, home of the temple that homes the League of Assassins, as Talia, now back in her skin tight leather catsuit, walks along with Beast, whom is wearing a black hood, as they made it to the docks along with a group of ninjas.

"So this is the place, huh?" Beast comments, as he spots a man in front of them. The man looked dramatic, like something out of an old classic book. He was tall, middle age, with white stripes on each side of his black hair, blue pupils on his slit eyes, and a black split goatee. He wore a green robe cape with an oversize collar. "So, you must be this Ra's Al Ghul Talia told me about?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes." Ra's responds before he beats Beast to the ground. "And you will learn your place; do not speak unless spoken to." Ra's comments before he turns to his daughter. "So this is Beast Boy?"

"He prefers Beast now." Talia answers as she smiles on the inside.

"Why it that?" Ra's inquires from his daughter and not from Beast.

"He is ready to become one of us and he had already thrown away his hero status when he killed those men." Talia informs as she snaps her finger. "Get up apprentice." Talia orders Beast.

"Ugh..." Beast groans as got up and he rubs his stomach "Yes ma'am. Sheesh, for an old man who lived for like, one thousand years, he still can still-" Beast's words were cut off when Ra's swung his sword and cut Beast's arm off "GAAAAAWWWW!"

"Father!" Talia yells as she grabs hold of Beast as he held his sliced arm.

"He should know better than to disrespect me, daughter." Ra's scolds as he turns to Beast "And as for you-" but before Ra's could scold the changeling, he has witnessed the stub on Beast's arm as it starts to grow back, with the skin peeling off as Gar's arm is now fresh and new as it grows.

"Hey, I don't feel the pain anymore." Beast quipped as he moves and wiggle his new fingers.

"Incredible." Ra's only said as he grew impressed by the ex-Titan's ability to regenerate.

"I didn't know I could do that...I wonder what else I can do." Beast whispers in awe as he moves his new arm, hand and fingers around. "This is so cool."

"This is amazing, father we must learn just what else my apprentice can do." Talia suggests as she places her hand on beast's new arm.

Ra's thought for a moment as he stroke his goatee 'If what Talia has told me, this young man has the power to not only change into animals, but he can adapt animal traits. Instincts, regeneration, super senses, super hearing, and perfect eye sight. If he's going to be in our side, with the right training, he could be a great assassin. But what if we can make more of him? Yes, he can breed the females with more of him, and then, an unstoppable army that will rid the evils of this world!' he thought as his eyes glued to Beast.

"Bring him to our base, we will show him what the League's legacy and history is all about." Ra's orders as he turns and walks back to the League's base.

"Yes, father." Talia replied as she brings Beast to follow her father "Damian might like you."

"Damian?" Beast asks in curiosity.

"My son." Talia informs her apprentice.

Beast was shocked to hear those words come from Talia's mouth; here was a young beautiful woman who was an assassin and she was also a mother, or in this case a MILF.

"Wow. How do you balance being a mother and a assassin?" Beast asked.

"It's quite simple really; I just try to mix the two as much as I can." Talia answers as she allows a ghost of a smile to appear on her face.

"So who's the father?" Beast inquires.

"You'll know when you meet him." Talia only answered cryptically.

"Alright." Beast simply response is as they walks up the stairs until they reach the temple that is used as the League of Assassin's home. 'I hate when people are cryptic.'

/

Meditating in an empty space room, was a woman in her 20s with black spiky hair, brown eyes, and wears a white short robe as she sat on the hard wooden floor crossing her legs as she meditates.

"Nyssa." called a blond young adult woman in her 20s with blue eyes wearing a black short robe as she came towards her to join her in meditation.

"What is it, Sara?" Nyssa inquires as Sara bows.

"Ra's sent me here to let you know that Talia's back with a new recruit." Sara responds.

"Really, a new recruit?" Nyssa asks in curiosity. "And what does this new recruit look like?"

Sarah allows a small giggle before she answers. "Well I was able to get a glimpse and he did look cute."

Nyssa's jaw line stiffens at Sara's words; not that she would ever admit it, but she was in love with the blond woman, and it angered her to hear her talking about some guy in such a fashion.

She got up as she grabs Sara's hand "Come on, I would like to meet this new recruit!" 'And see if he is worthy of being a league member by facing one of the league's generals!'


	3. Some More Members

(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEATS BOY, TALIA, OR ANY OTHER DC CHARACTER/NAMESAKES.)

**Author's Note: This chapter is severely shorten than others. Just a heads up.**

Chapter 3: Meeting some Members.

"Wow, nice place you got here." Beast comments as he, Talia, and Ra's are now at the temple of the League of Assassins as Beast watches various ninjas training themselves, growing gardens, and teaching the younglings the arts of assassination.

"Yes, here in the League of Assassins, we've been training our potential assassins, skilled combatants, and information seekers." Ra's explains to the changeling.

"Oh, just like Naruto." Beast comments which Ra's cocks an eyebrow.

"How is a fish cake had to do with the arts of ninjutsu?" Ra's inquires.

"Oh no, Naruto is this anime about ninjas and stuff. It's a bit too much like Dawson's Creek if you ask me." Beast replied, which Ra's Al Ghul and Talia looked at him questionably.

"How is an anime like a creek?" Talia asks as she looks at Beast like her father does.

Beast stops to think about his next works very carefully before he speaks. "They are both TV shows." Beast simply answers as he sighs.

"TV I know." Talia comments as she smiles knowing she can begin to understand her apprentience. "But you must understand that there aren't any TV's here."

Beast's smug smile turns to frown as he responds "Seriously? Then how are you guys keeping up to date about the world?"

"We have skilled informants for that." Ra's states as a carrier hawk flew towards him with a newspaper from Metropolis as he reads "Looks like the North Korean dictator died from a mysterious allergic reaction, I wonder why?" Ra's questions as he smirks.

"Carrier falcons, nice." Beast comments.

"Yes, but the only drawback is that they get sick or grow old and die. Our best falcon is sick and we don't know what's wrong with her, we might have to put her down." Ra's comments which earn a huge reaction from Beast.

"What NO! Let me talk with her. I can find out what's wrong." Beast offers as he detests animal violence.

Ra's looks to his daughter who only nods and grabs Beast by his arm and leads him away.

"I will take you to see her and hopefully you can find out what is wrong." Talia states as she chuckles at Beast's nervousness.

/

Talia took Beast to the carrier falcon wing as Beast stared in awe of thousands of falcons coming from left and right as many care takers feeds and look over the falcons.

Talia took Beast to the sick falcons, as she took her to the sick falcon "Her name is Lilith and she hasn't been doing very well for weeks."

"Okay, I'll talk to her." Beast replied as he looks at the cage to where the red chested falcon is.

The falcon starred in curiosity as the human she saw changed into a green falcon and started talking to her.

"What's wrong with you?" Beast asked Lilith.

"Nothing. I'm pregnant that's all." Lilith answers as she beams with pride...well for a falcon.

"Thank you." Beast says before he changes back into a human and turns to Talia. "Lilith is pregnant."

"Pregnant? Oh thank god she's not sick. Lilith was Damian's favorite falcon." Talia comments.

"Glad to be of help, ma'am." Beast told her as he and Talia enters out of the falcon wing.

/

Sara and Nyssa were speed walking the temples as they both stop to see Talia with her new apprentice.

"I think that's him, Nyssa." Sara states as she eyed on the green young man.

Nyssa scoffs "True, but let's see if he's worthy of being one of the League of Assassins."

"But it seems like Talia has some favor in him." Sara states, trying to calm her girlfriend's nerves.

Nyssa didn't say anything as she jumps towards in front of Beast and Talia as Nyssa bows for Talia.

"Welcome, my sister." Nyssa greets with respect.

"Thank you, Nyssa." Talia replied as she turns to Beast "Garfield, this is Talia Al Ghul, my younger sister and one of the top generals of the League."

"It's nice to meet you, Nyssa." Beast states as Nyssa didn't look or acknowledge him.

"I'm sure it is." Nyssa responds as she keeps her eyes on her sister. "What is he doing here, sister?"

"Nyssa be nice." Sara comments as she approaches Beast. "Hello cutie, I'm Sara Lance." Sara greets as she kisses Beast's cheeks making him blush.

"H-He-ey Sara." Beast greets in return. "I'm Beast."

Nyssa felt a sprang of jealousy as she clears her throat to get their attention. "Sister, I do not believe this 'Beast' is worthy of the League." Nyssa states as her tone is filled with distaste.

"Trust me sister you haven't seen what I have seen." Talia comments in her apprentice's defense. "If you have then you would know that he is indeed worthy."

"Then show us what you saw." Nyssa challenges.

"I was kind of in the moment at the time and it can't be recreated." Beast states as he remembers his hate and his blood lust for the men who raped Raven.

"Then I challenge you to an Agni Kai!" Nyssa declares, as Talia and Sara gasped.

"Uh what?" Beast asked.

Nyssa simply smirk as she explains "Since your new here, let me explain: Agni Kai is a duel to the death, where the challenger challenges the unworthy to a duel that requires a weapon of choice. Only one can survive the challenge."

"In that case, I won't accept." Beast told her.

"Why? Are you a coward?" Nyssa mocks him.

"I'm not a coward; I just don't like fighting girls." Beast retorts which makes Nyssa more angry.

"Pathetic!" Nyssa spat before she sulked away from the green teenager with her hands balled up in a fist.

"What's the real reason?" Sara inquires after her girlfriend left.

"I've never killed somebody while I was in the right mind. Back when I was in the Doom Patrol, my uncles always killed the criminals so my dad wouldn't suspect that I wasn't killing anybody." Beast explains as he tenses up.

"Why didn't you kill them? You mostly fought the Brotherhood of Evil according to our Intel. Did you never want to kill any of them?" Sara asked in curiosity. 'He seems like a natural born killer to me.'

"Because I'm- was a hero." Beast states "If I kill a crook, I would've been no better than them, but there are moments where I wish I could kill the people I want to see suffered."

"Who?" Talia inquires.

"Nicolas Galtry, and Terra." Beast snarled at the mention of his evil ex-guardian, and the girl who payed the scumbags to rape Raven.

"Who are they?" Talia asks as she places a comforting hand on Beast's shoulder with Sara on the other side doing the same. 'Soon he will be one of us; besides it is far too late for him to turn back now.'

"Nicolas Galtry was my parent's attorney and when they died he got custody of me and he tortured me in his basement for years and even sent dozens of assassins to kill me." Beast answers as he his breathing grows hard. "And Terra. She's the blond bitch who hired those men to rape Raven. When I find her I will rip her fucking head off!" Beast adds as his pupil start to dilate.

Sara and Talia were taken aback by Beast's declaration, as Talia respond "That is what the league is for, Garfield. We all want to purge the evils of this world, and then we kill them or torture them."

"Then I would like to kill and torture Terra for her unforgiven crimes." Beast snarled as his eyes grew yellow and catlike eyes appeared.

"Just give us time to find them." Talia comments as she inwardly smiles. 'I good assassin and the perfect lover.'

/

Few days ago, after Beast left jump.

Few days ago back in Jump, Terra was just woke up at home, satisfied to herself after she received a last night text from Adonis that Raven's now sloppy seconds.

"Hehehe, that'll teach that goth bitch for trying to take away my Beast Boy. Soon, he'll come crawling back to me." Terra states as she insanely laughs as she picks up the remote to watch some television "Oh boy, I wonder what's on right now." She asks herself as she turns on the TV.

"Beast Boy of the Teen Titans has totally lost it last tonight!" Said the anchorman Drake Thunder, which caught Terra's attention and off guard.

"W-What?" Terra dumbly asked the TV before the news continues.

"Titan's member Beast Boy went on a rampage tonight as his brutality killed and slaughtered five Jump City's notorious villains and one in the view of the public of our fair city. Names of murdered villains are Adonis, Malchior, Control Freak, Doctor Light, and Johnny Rancid. Many had their inner organs ripped out of their bodies; citizens stated that it looked like a wild animal attacked the five deceased villains." A Drake Thunder report as his grows pale when he sees the pictures as they show on the TV.

"BB n-" Terra whispers before she starts to throw up on her bed which having an empty stomach meant that she just coughed up her own stomach acids. "Beast Boy, what have you done? What did that grey bitch do to you!?" Terra screams in outrage as she thinks about Raven using her magic to control 'her' Beast Boy.

"She didn't do anything, Ms. Markov."

Terra felt a chill down in her spine as she twist her head as she saw Robin coming out of the shadows "Beast Boy only acted on instinct when he saw Raven on the floor with cuts and bruises. From what Beast Boy has said, he wants to kill you after what you've done."

"Me? Why would Beast Boy would want to kill me? He's too nice of a guy to-" Terra was then cut off by Robin's hand.

"I looked at the phone number from Adonis's phone, and I traced it back to you." Robin states as he glares at Terra with an unforgiving distaste for the blond girl "You are under arrest for involvement of the rape of a Titan. Do you have anything to say for yourself, Terra?"

"Beast Boy is MINE!" Terra yells as she uses what's left of her powers to launch multiple rocks at Robin as she uses that as a distraction to jump onto a bigger rock and fly away. "And I'm not done with that grey bitch!"

As Terra flies out to the city as she makes her way to Titans Tower, a dart with strong amount of sedatives prick Terra by the neck, as her powers deactivates as she falls down to the street of the neighborhood she's been living as Robin came to the scene.

Only for Robin to change shape into Clayface, who took the form of his old self Matt Hagan, a member of the League of Assassins who was locked in the Lazerus Pit for a long time, as he and the rest of the League's ninjas came as they surround the fallen Terra.

"Contact the yacht; we got ourselves a new prisoner for Talia's new apprentice." Hagan told the ninjas as he uses his clay to suck Terra inside of his stomach made of clay, which Terra surprisingly fits in due to the emptiness space he has inside of his stomach.


	4. Shocking News

(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEAST BOY, RA'S AL GHUL OR ANY OTHER DC CHARACTER/NAMESAKES.)

Chapter Four- Shocking News

Raven wakes up in her bed with the toy that Beast Boy won for her at the fair, and she is currently using it for security with it securly in her arms as she uses her powers to still sense the emotions that remain on the plush toy. "Why did you do it Garfield?" She aska the toy as if the toy was her best friend and love. "Why did you ruin your life for me?"

'Obviously because he wanted revenge for us.' Happy sadly comments as the emotion hasn't been the same since her host was raped and Beast Boy has forced to run away.

'He sacrificed his hero status for your honor.' Brave respectfully states with sorrow in her voice.

'HOW CAN HE DO THIS TO HIMSELF?' Rage screams as she breaks down to sob 'He's done stupid stuff before, but he did it for us. That damn idiot.'

'True, but remember, Robin said that Terra has something to do with this. For all we know, she could've set up the rape.' Wisdom replied.

It was then Robin opened the door along with Starfire, and new guests such as Black Canary, and Sue Dibny, the wife of Elaborated Man.

"Raven, are you alright?" Robin ask the empath. "I've brought some people who can help you."

"If you want to help, then bring me, my Garfield." Raven comments as she refuses to face to two women entering her room.

"Hello Raven. My name is Black Canary, but you can call me Dinah." Black Canary introduces herself before she does the same for Sue. "This is Sue Dibny, the wife to the Elaborated Man."

Sure waves as she speaks. "Hello dear. May I ask who Garfield is?"

"Beast Boy." Raven numbly answers as she holds the toy tighter. She knows why the two women are here. Raven knows that Sue was raped by Dr. Light in the past and that Dinah is a counselor for women and teenagers.

"We are aware of what happen to your friend, Raven. We are here for you." Sue states as she place her hand comfortably on Raven's shoulder "I know what it's like to be in the same situation as you."

"You can't help me, no one can!" Raven told her harshly.

"Raven, you are not alone. Being raped happens to a lot of woman and teenage girls such as yourself. That's why Robin called me in to help you with your situation." Dinah states as Raven held the toy tighter "Did Beast Boy, or Garfield gave you this?"

"Yes. He won it at a fair when Starfire's sister first came to Earth." Raven weekly chuckles. "I belittled him when he first gave it to me, but in all honest it is my most prized pocession. The second sweatest thing Garfield has ever done to me."

"What's the first?" Dinah inquires from the broken girl.

"After I got my heartbroken, Garfield was there to comfort me." Raven replied.

Robin then spoke up "I did some researching, and the culprit truly responsible for the gang rape, and Garfield on the run, was Terra."

"How did you come to all of this?" Dinah asked as she feels Raven stiffen.

"When I confronted Beast Boy he said that Terra paid the deceased criminals to do the deed." Robin informs the three women.

"Poor Garfield. To hear that the girl he loves hired someone to rape his friend." Raven mutters as tears leak from her eyes. 'He probably still loves her.'

"Beast Boy mentioned how he had plans on ripping Terra's head off for revenge, and he thought it was ironic that all he ever did was convince us that Terra was just confused. When it turns out that Terra is actually just plain evil." Robin informs as they all react the same except for Rage who only wished to join Beast Boy in his deed to kill Terra.

"Where is Terra now? And do you know why she did this?" Sue speaks up.

"Terra was reported to have captured by Clayface or at least that's what my sources say. As for why, I heard Dr. Light told Beast Boy before he died that Terra did it so Raven would kill herself and Beast Boy would come back to her." Robin states as he looks at the purple hair girl who he sees as a sister. "Were you and Beast Boy dating?" Robin asks in a calming voice.

"Yes." Raven whispered. "I asked him out and he said yes. Of course, it was just a first date, but we had a good time. We've been secretly dating for a few weeks now."

"If I had to guess, Terra probably saw you two together, and that's where she planned to have you raped." Robin stated.

"Do you know where Beast Boy could be now?" Dinah asked the boy wonder.

"I don't know. I was knocked out by someone, and I blacked out before I saw who he/she is." Robin replied. "What's going to happen to Beast Boy now?"

Canary sighs as she looked at Robin. "Despite his actions were justified, what he did was murder. It's too late for him to go back as a hero, so we have no choice but to...arrest him."

Robin can hear the gasp from Starfire's voice, as well as Raven's sniffing. "B-But can't you guys just look around it? I mean, Batman can turn a blind eye when Spectre kills criminals in ironic fashions. Even I would break the kill code on those bastards." he said, as a tear fall onto his eye.

"We all would." Starfire comments as she sniffles.

/

Terra slowly opens her eyes to find herself in a cage on what she thinks is a boat from the motion sickness she is experiencing.

"What? Where am I?" Terra mumbles as she uses her head to pick herself up seeing how her hands are tied behind her back.

"Aw, blonde's awake."

Terra shivered as she turns around and sees a red haired beautiful 19-years-old girl, wearing a black bra so she can show of her hour glass figure and black leather pants "Hello, princess of Markovia." she sneered at her with distaste.

"W-Who are you?" Terra questions as she struggles.

"I am Shimmer, but you may recognized me as one of your father's test subjects, Selinda Flinders." Shimmer states as she grabs Terra's chin. "The League of Assassins has recruited me as their new member because of their interest of my transmutation abilities and knowledge of alchemy." She adds as she strokes Terra's cheek.

"Leave me alone, bitch!" Terra snarled as she tries to activate her powers, but nothing came out.

"We're in a ship made of metal, and we're surrouned by water. So you're going to be hanging here for a while." Shimmer states as she chuckled.

"Why am I here? I have business with a certain gothic emo freak who made my boy a savage animal!" Terra demands as she tries to struggle some more.

"Oh don't worry, you will see Beast real soon. In fact he can't wait to see you again Princess." Shimmer sneers in disgust. "Just like the people in your family, the disease on this planet."

"Don't you dare talk to me or about my family like that!" Terra yells in rage as she tries to lunge at Shimmer, only to hit the cage with her rage that blinds her to her surrounding.

"Poor little girl." Shimmer chuckles in cruel delight as she leaves for the bridge.

'What did she mean that Beast couldn't wait to see me?' Terra ponders as she feels in her heart that this Beast is Beast Boy and is finally coming back to her.

/

Back at the temple of the league, Talia and Beast are in hand to hand combat as Talia trains Beast mercilessly. 'She makes Mento's training look like a fight between two nerds at a comic con.' he thought as he did a high kick to Talia's head, only for her to block it.

"The enemy will expect that." Talia told her apprentice as she did a swift kick to trip Beast to the floor.

"Dammit!" Beast Curses as he attempts to trip Talia only to have her jump over his legs and land on his chest. "AAAHH!"

"You must be alert when in combat! Your enemy won't go easy like me." Talia comments which shocks Beast.

"Shit." Beast mumbles as he kicks Talia in her stomach to get her away from him.

"You finally land a hit." Talia teases as she quickly recovers and brings her knee to Beast's face, knocking him to unconsciousness.

She turns to the two ninjas as she orders them "Bring him to his room, I will have a word with my father."

"Hai, Mistress." The ninjas respond as they carried Beast to the medical wing.

/

Talia walks out of the training mat, as she walks towards the top temple where her father is. She's already informed that Nyssa and Sara are there as well. 'I wonder what father wants? Possibly it has to be involved with Garfield.' she thought as she walks upstairs, when she got a glimpse of a 5 year old ninja sitting on a pile of 50 knocked out ninjas as he eats an apple he picked out from a tree. She smiles as she waves at him 'He's getting better and better at that age.'

The boy simply waves back, but doesn't smile or even look in her direction as he savers his victory over the fifty ninjas.

'So much like his father.' Talia thinks as she enters the temple to stand along with her sister and Sara in front of their father.

"I have news concerning young Garfield." Ra's announces which captures the attention of all three women.

'Yes! He will be kicked out, or even better, killed.' Nyssa happily thought as she doesn't want the green boy who has captured her girlfriend's attentions.

"Yes father?" Talia responds as she hopes to keep her apprentice.

"It has been come to my decision that young Garfield..." Ra's pause for a moment as he sees Nyssa smirking, Talia looks in worry, as Sara bit her lip "...will serve to bring a new generation of an unstoppable league of assassins."

The girls look confused, as Nyssa asked "Permission to speak, father."

"Proceed, daughter." Ra's respond.

"What do you mean by that green punk to bring a new age of the league?" Nyssa inquires.

"It's simple, he's going to breed all of the females to create children that will inherit his powers." Ra's simply said.

Sara raised her hand as Ra's nods. "Master Ra's, are you saying, what I think you're implying?"

"Yes Sara. Young Garfield will have sex and breed a new generation of warriors with all of the female assassins to create superior assassins, and insure our survival." Ra's explains as he notices the jealousy on Nyssa's face and the worry on Talia's and the happyness on Sara's as she touches her stomach.

"I'm going to be a mother?" Sara asks her master as she smiles.

"Yes, and with a master assassin." Ra's responds as he turns away from the three women. "You may leave now."

"Yes father." Talia replies as she leaves the room.

"Yes master." Sara responds as she follows Talia.

"I CANNOT ACCEPT THIS!" Nyssa screams out of her lungs, enough for Ra's ears to pop.

"Nyssa..." Ra's said but his younger daughter interrupts him.

"Father! How can you even suggest this?! I will not let that green fool to have sex with me or my Sara! Please reconsider!" She rants as Ra's just gave a deadpan expression.

'This is why I wanted sons, but no, god decides to punished me to deal with daughters.' Ra's rants mentally as he calmly respond to his daughter. "Nyssa, it's for the future for the league. Young Garfield will give you and Sara a son or daughter to raise and nurture with. I know you two are close, but please think about it. You might want children someday." he states as he tries to calm his daughter's nerves.

"Unless he can prove to be worthy of the league, then I, and Sara will have no part of it!" Nyssa respond as she ran out "I'm going to force him to Agni Kai!"

"You're underestimating him, Nyssa, he has killed five men in one night!" Ra's shouts towards her.

"I have done more than that." Nyssa shouts in return.

"You have training, and he has none. Further more I forbid you from trying to kill him." Ra's orders his youngest daughter.

"Then I'll just tie him to a boat and send him to an uncharted island!" Nyssa shouts back.

Ra's pinches the bridge of his nose as he muttered. "God have mercy on young Garfield's soul."

/

It has been two weeks since the incident. Batman was put in charge for the search for Beast Boy in his mysterious getaway. Robin was put in an investigation on the disappearance of Terra, as he asked questions around the neighborhood about her disappearance. Sadly, there was no lead.

'What could Clayface would want Terra?' Robin ponders as he starts his R-Cycle to ride back to the tower.

At the Tower, Black Canary and Sue Dibny have Raven to get out of her room thanks to Starfire's help, so they can discuss about what happened to her.

"Raven, you know that we're here for you, so please talk to us." Black Canary pleads to the empath.

"What is there to talk about? I was raped. Nobody saved me. The man I love is on the run. And I feel so empty without Garfield." Raven replied in her signature monotone voice.

"Raven, the only way to get through to this is through rehabilitation." Sue advised her "I went through the same thing myself, and if it wasn't for the my husband and the League's help, I would've been here."

"Then maybe I shouldn't be here." Raven mutters.

"Don't talk like that, Raven. You will pull through with this." Black Canary told her as Raven stared at her.

"Then tell me why did the League send Dr. Light here in Jump?" she asked as her raspy voice has an edge.

Black Canary and Sue stop and stare at each other as if descussing if they should reveal one of the League's biggest secrets that only a select few know.

"Believe it or not, Dr. Light was one much, much worse than he was now." Black Canary starts but is stared by Raven looking at her like an idiot. "No really. He went around raping women, and teenage girls, but after Sue was raped some of us decided that we had enought, that we had to put an end to his evil. So we tracked him down only for Slade Wilson to try and stop us; apparently Dr. Light hired Deathstroke to guard him from us, but after a short but brutal battle we stopped Deathstroke and captured Light. We then took him back to the Watch Tower where we preformed a magical lambada on him, and the outcome is what you knew today."

"Bull shit." Raven whispers in shock and awe. "If you did all of this...then why is Garfield being declared a criminal? What you did is much worse." Raven asked Black Canary.

The two older woman once again share a look as they tell the last part of the secret.

"Zatanna, she used a spell to make Batman forget when he discovered what we did to Light." Black Canary respond as she feels all the guilt of betraying a friend.

"Zatanna...first she convinced the league to not help me to fight Trigon, but that bitch has the gull to mind wipe her own teammate? Fucking hypocrite!" Raven screeched as the kitchen sink exploded due to her emotions.

"She apologized for it, and feels regret for what she did." Black Canary reassures her.

"I don't care! That bitch called me evil, called he hell spawn and she abused her powers on her friend, on her ex-boyfriend if I recall!" Raven snarls as her two purple eyes turn into four red ones. "Do you want to know what I felt while I was being raped!? Well do you! I was scared, I was alone, I was pissed the FUCK off that my boyfriend wasn't there to save me!" Raven yells as she begins to break down. "And here I'm blaming him when he killed five people in my names and six if you count Terra, who he will kill." Raven whimpers as her voice turns to a growl at Terra's name.

'I would kill the bitch that did this to her. God Zee, you should've given the girl the benefit of the doubt when she needs the league's help.' Black Canary thought as she sees Sue comfort Raven in her arms.

/

Beast opens his eyes is he got up as he sees that he's in a medical room.

'God, how long was I out?' he thought as he turns to see a five year old boy with jet black hair, blue narrow eyes, and wears ninja robing.

"Hey squirt, do you know where am I?" Beast asked the kid.

"Your in the league's medical wing for the sick." replied the boy.

"Got a name, kid?" Beast asked 'He kind of reminds me a little of Robin.'

"Damian Al Ghul. Heir to the Demon." Damian answers as he stands up and walks out of the room without giving Beast a second glance.

"What the hell." Beast Whispers in confusion as the small boy just walks out of the room. 'Wait, Damian? That's Talia's son. Now who does he remind me of?' Beast thought as he laid back down on his medical bed before he shoots right back up. 'Wait a damn minute, why am I in the medical wing? Did I piss Ra's off again?'

"I see that my nephew was right, you have awakened." said Nyssa as she came inside the room as she stares at Beast.

"Um, hey, how's it going?" he asked kindly 'Boy, she looks hot.'

"'How's it going?' Is that what you outsiders say?" Nyssa inquires as she glares at Beast.

"Um, did I do something wrong?" Beast asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, just that I will expect you to come with me to the ring!" Nyssa declares as she grabs Beast's hand as she drags him out of the ring as she saw a ninja "Spread the word, I'm challenging this outsider to Agni Kai!"

"Agni Kai!?" the ninja repeats as he ran to spread the word to the others.

"Wait you're challenging me to a what now?" Beast asks Nyssa in a confused tone.

"Fight to the-" Nyssa begins to answer before Beast remembers and panics.

"DEATH!?" Beast shouts in shock as he stares at the beautiful woman dragging him to the ring. "I can't believe it! A beautiful woman is dragging me by my hand, and it's to fight to the death! Just my luck." Beast whines before Nyssa stops to glare at him.

"Watch your tone outsider!" Nyssa angrily hisses.

"O-Okay." Beast shrinks down as they made it to the ring, with all of the league's shadowy ninjas stood to watch the Agni Kai to take place.

"Is that the green outsider that caught Mistress Talia's interest?"

"Nyssa's going to chop him up to bits!"

"That outsider looks cute."

"My twenty wulongs are on Nyssa."

Beast can hear the banter from the peanut gallery of ninjas, as a athletic woman with long brown hair, brown eyes, ruby lips, and wears a skin tight red catsuit with golden arm braces and belt.

"I, Lady Shiva, have come to declare today's fight to the death!" announced Lady Shiva "Nyssa, Beast, choose your weapons." she orders as a wall of different kinds of weapons are shown to be received. Some even still have the blood stains.

Nyssa chooses her trusty bow and arrows, while Beast picks up a katana that he found to be isolated among the other weapons. As he walks over to the ring with Nysaa he feels her gaze on him, and hears the whispers.

"He chose that weapon."

"Interesting choice. Nobody can beat Nyssa in a arrow fight, but with the weapon he might just win."

"I wonder what master wil say about this?"

"Are you ready outsider?" Nyssa asks as she gets into position.

"A-Ah sure." Beast answers as he readies his katana. "Please don't let anybody die."

"Ready...Hai!" Lady Shiva declares.

Nyssa aims her five arrows towards Beast as he held his katana in defense. She begins to shoot all five at the same time as Beast deflects them by moving the katana sideways. The arrows ended up killing a few ninjas as they fell down on the floor.

"Damn, three weeks of retirement." one old ninja mutters as he dies.

"There goes my college credit for the HIVE academy." another said before he dies.

"You got lucky, outsider!" Nyssa barks as she brings out a new batch of arrows as she moves to the left to shoot one at the time at Beast.

Beast blocks this one as well, and it flies towards the deligent Lady Shiva, but unlike the others she caught the arrow and broke it in her hands.

'Assholes.' Lady Shiva thinks as Nysaa quickly runs out of arrows and charges at Beast with her bow as a weapon.

Beast panics as he swings his sword towards Nyssa, but rather than cutting her down, he breaks the bow, and her clothes split as they fall onto the floor, as Beast got a glimpse of her Bare D-cup breasts, and her black panties.

Nyssa blushed as she covers her chest as she kneel down on the floor "My clothes!" She shouts as Nyssa scrowls at the changeling before she runs to her room as she leaves a massivly blushing Beast in her stay.

"So does that mean that I win?" Beast asked Lady Shiva, but her focus is soley on his crotch. "My eyes are up here!" Beast yells as he notices all the female members and some male members checking him out. "I'm leaving!"

"Winner is Beast. In more ways than one." Lady Shive mutters to herself, but the other hear her.

/

As Beast is walking out of he fighting ring, he noticed Sara "Hey Sara, did you saw the match?"

"I sure did, and I'm sorry about Nyssa's behavior. She's a bit over competitive." Sara replied.

Beast chuckled "Yeah, she reminds me of a stiff friend of mine back at home."

Sara slightly giggles as she covers her mouth. "Really, and who is that?"

"Robin. You know Batman's ex-sidekick." Beast responds as he softly chuckles.

"Oh. You know, Master Ra's and Mistress Talia knew Batman personally, I heard he used to train here before he was Batman." Sara states which Beast's eyes grew wide.

"No way, the caped crusader used to be in the League?" Beast stammers in shock 'I wonder if Robin knew?'

"Yes he did. But when it came to his last trial which was to kill someone, he refused and betrayed the League." Sara informs as her eyes widen. "I've forgotten you've never killed anybody before. Will that be a problem?" Sara asked Beast.

"No, I do not believe so." Beast answers as he weakly smiles at Sara. "How hard can it be? To kill someone?"

"You did kill those five men." Sara points out.

"That's different. They attacked and raped my girlfriend. Someone that I loved. I'll never see her again." Beast responds as a lone tear escape his eye.

"You poor thing." Sara said as she gives comfort to Beast "So...do you mind if you hang with me around the temple?" she asked him.

"You mean, like a date?" Beast asked her.

"As close to a date as things get around the temple." Sara answers as she softly chuckles.

"S-Sure, but I apologize if I'm terrible at this; I haven't had a date in like a month, and even then Raven and you are way different people." Beast comments as his nervousness starts to show. "On second thought I'm not sure if I can do this. I mean I just left without talking with Rae, we never said goodbye, and we never broke up."

'This might be a problem. One of his trials might have to be to break up with Raven.' Sara thinks as she grabs Beast's hand. "It's alright to be nervous, I haven't gone out on a date in years. Literally years."

"So in that case, I guess one date with you wouldn't hurt." Beast said as he rubs the back of his head.

"Great, see you tonight at 7." Sara told him as she walks away as she sway her hips.

'What have I gotten myself into?' Beast thought to himself as he heads to his quarters.


	5. Picnic, Torture and a Suicide

**Warning from JP and BW: This is not for Terra-fans. If you are a Terra-fan, this is not for your eyes to see. Some of the scenes contain stuff that will make you cringe. We don't hold back like any anti-Terra fics.**

Chapter 5- Picnic, Suicide, and Torture.

Inside the league's boat, Terra stood in her cell, wearing nothing as she is stripped from her clothes as she's only in her underwear and bra. She is still being constantly watched by Shimmer.

"Wow, you really are a disappointment." Shimmer states mockingly. "You got no boobs, no ass, and no legs; you're all skin and bone. What are you, bulimic?"

"Shut up bitch! There is nothing wrong with my body type! Unlike you! Ms. Fatty!" Terra screams back like a child.

"Sorry sticky, but this is what a real woman looks like. Not like a prepubescent girl." Shimmer cruelly chuckles as she wipes a tear from her eye. "I don't know what that green kid saw in you? You betrayed him and his friends. You have no body, and a bitchy attitude."

"Beast Boy loves me, and only me, he will never fall for some fat cow like you!" Terra yells as she pants.

"Really?" Shimmer cooed as she lean closer to Terra, with a smile on her face. "Let me tell you what real men want: a woman with a thick body, a 36-24-36 shape woman with an hourglass figure, and you don't have the size. You're just a twig, I mean; Beast likes curvy girls like Zatanna, Powergirl, Black Canary, and Wonder Woman. Do you know what those women have and you don't? Boobs, ass and legs." She explained in a mocking manner.

"That's not true!" Terra argues but in her mind she feels different. 'Maybe she is right. If he didn't like girls who have boobs and legs then why was he all over that grey witch?'

"Oh but it is. Face it, you just can't stack up." Shimmer mocks as she grabs her breast.

Terra growls as she grinds her teeth in anger. 'Why aren't my powers working?' Terra thinks before she looks up at the sadistic smile on Shimmer's face. 'What is this bitch smiling at!?'

"Probably wondering why you can't use your powers? Well we used a toxin that neutralizes all meta abilities, such as your powers to control the earth." Shimmer informs before she blinks at Terra. "And didn't you tell Beast that you didn't have any powers? Wonder how he feels about that?"

"Shut up! Don't you dare tell him!" Terra threatens, which falls on deaf ears.

"You don't have the rights to order me around, Markov." Shimmer sneers as she makes a sadistic smile "Just a few more days until we reach for our destination. But I think I know how to past the time." Shimmer then unbuttons her pants as she drops them down as she gives an evil look towards Terra.

"W-What are you-" Terra's words were cut short when Shimmer forcefully kissed Terra on the lips as she digs her fingers in the blond's panties. "Please stop!" Terra screams which surprisingly does the trick, but only for things to get worse. Shimmer drops her panties and shoves Terra's face into her vagina.

"Get licking bitch!" Shimmer orders with hate in her voice.

Terra shakes as her head is forcefully pushed onto Shimmer's womanhood. "P-Please, don't."

"Crying won't save you, so be a nice blond whore and get licking if you want to see Beast." Shimmer told her as Terra did as she is told while the alchemist villainess bites her lower lip in pleasure as she spread her juice allover Terra's face.

"Ooh yes..." Shimmer moans in pleasure as she pushes Terra deeper. "You know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna find Beast and make him mine." Terra stops her forceful licking and gets punished. "Bitch nobody told you to stop!" The read head yells in outrage as she slaps Terra across the face and sends the blond crashing onto the floor. "Now crawl over here and finish what you started as I finish telling you about my plans for Beast."

'I'll kill her.' Terra promises herself as she swallows her pride and gets on her hands and knees as she crawls towards the impatient Shimmer.

/

Beast is standing in the room that was given to him, which conveniently happens to be right between Sara and Talia, and not too conveniently across from Nyssa.

"Why does Nyssa want to kill me?" Beast asked himself as he falls back onto his bed in his very spartan style room. "It's not like I'm trying to make her hate me or anything? Maybe she is like Rae, and I just need to work on her like a onion. By layers."

"Beast?" Beast hears Sara's voice after he hears said person knocking on his door.

"Coming!" Beast eagerly respond as he gets off of his bed as he opens the door. He is stunned as he looks at Sara, wearing a blue, strapless, evening dress that shows a lot of cleavage of her c-cup bosom, as her dress hugs her hourglass slim body, as the dress has one slit that shows her creamy thigh and wore blue flats. "W-W-Wow, y-you look good." He stammers.

Sara giggled at his shyness. "Why thank you, so do you." She replies as she flashes him her leg.

Beast tries his hardest to be a gentleman and not look at the exposed leg, but on Sara's eyes which she notices and appreciates.

"So where would you like to go?" Beast inquires as he lends Sara his arm which she instantly accepts.

"I have set up a picnic in a clearing by the East side of the temple." Sara informs as she takes the lead and shows Beast where they well be eating.

Watching them leave, Nyssa glares through her room door across the hall as she sees her Sara holding arms with him.

'That green imbecile not only humiliated me in front of the league, but now he has the balls to take my Sara on a picnic?!' Nyssa thought as she imagines her Sara being stripped away by Beast as he ravishes her. 'NO! I must keep an eye on their date!' She thought as she sneaks in to the shadows to go and spy on their date.

/

Meanwhile, back to Jump, Batman looks at the footage again to see any clues to where Beast Boy may have escaped. The only footage was that Beast Boy escaped with a motorcyclist as they drove the bike as it crushed Dr. Light's head like crackers by the two set of wheels. The Dark Knight looks sick when he saw the pieces of skull, brains, and blood from the villain's head.

"Who ever it is, it's obviously a woman. Maybe I can find a different camera view." Batman grunts as he searches Jump City's traffic cams, and new footages of that night in search of the woman's identity. 'I wish I didn't have to do this.'

/

"Here we are." Sara announces as she and her blindfolded date enter the clearing and the changeling can barely smell the food.

'Meat?' Beast thinks as he tries to sniff out tofu, but only to get some fruits and vegetables. 'At least I got that.'

Sara leads Beast to sit down as she lies next to him with her leg sticking out. 'Seduction is a slow process, and a skillful one.' She thought as she notices that Beast is only eating the fruit and not the meat. "How come you're not eating any meat?"

"I'm a vegetarian." Beast answers, though his animal instincts keep giving him the urge of to eat the meat before him.

Sara's nose scrunches at the lie and she decides to press on. "What's the real reason?" She asks as she narrows her eyes as she waits for her answer. "And don't you dare lie! I can beat you in a fight." She threatens as she grinds her teeth.

"T-That is the real reason." Beast insists before he flinches when he sees Sara move an inch closer to him. "Alright, alright. So I'm not a vegetarian, but you have to understand that the last time I ate meat...I ate two people after just one taste of a burnt piece of rib." Beast stops as to fight his instincts. "If I was to eat meat again I would never forgive myself if I ate another person, or even gave in to my other instincts. So I just can't eat meat."

Sara nods her head with sympathy as she picks up a piece of steak. "Beast, have you ever tried to better yourself, but only to be met with the same dead ends and never advance in skills. Have your instincts, and senses been getting duller as you've been aging?" Her's and the green assassin's eyes lock.

"Yes. Before I started dating Raven I wanted to impress her, but no matter what I did I just couldn't seem to better myself. And in reference to my instinct and sense then yes both have been happening. Why do you ask, and how do you know?" Beast answers as he looks hopefully towards Sara for his answers.

Sara scoots closer and holds the steak closer to Beast. "It's the meat. You are denying a part of yourself so your body is starting to die on itself. By eating meat your instincts will get stronger, yes, but you can and will be trained to control such things. You can't improve yourself because you are dying on the inside. And finally because you denied a piece of yourself, your bodies natural senses dull because they lack the neutralists to help them grow." The blond woman moves the steak closer. "If you are to survive and conquer your enemies then you need meat to do it. I swear I am not trying to harm you in anyway."

Beast sighs as he stares at the steak. This steak was definitely made from cow. So he has to make a decision whether he should eat it or not.

Behind the shadows, Nyssa looks at the two 'couple' as she sees her lover persuading Beast to eat the steak. 'I have done my research about the changeling, and there's no way he's going to eat the steak; he's a vegetarian.' She thought as she saw to her shock that Beast grabbed the steak and takes a bite out of it.

Beast's expression looks amusement. "Oh my god, where has this been in my life!" He then eats the whole steak as he digs in the picnic basket to see some ham. "Man, I wish I have some of Cyborg's bar-B-Q sauce right now!"

"Why's that?" Sara asked as she watches as Beast eats all two more steaks, but leaves the fruits and vegetables.

"It always smelled the best." Beast answers as he looks at the last steak and pushes it towards Sara. "I almost ate what's yours, sorry."

"That's alright." Sara accepts as she takes her steak and then pushes the fruit and vegetables towards Beast. "You still need to eat fruits and vegetables, Beast."

Beast sighs as he takes half the fruit and half the vegetables and this takes his time so not to offend his date. "Please, call me Garfield when we are alone. I've already told Talia that."

Sara smiles as she digs into her steak and her half of the fruits and vegetables. "Thank you, Garfield. By the way you will be sick tonight because of eating meat after such a long time."

"Thanks, but I can care less at this point." Beast comments which make the woman give him a pointed look. "It's just that I haven't eaten some meat for a long time, and eating these steaks is like a fresh air of feeling good about myself." He adds as he eats his grapes.

'He's such a sweetheart.' Sara thought as she looks at the moonlight as she stretches her arms and rest onto Beast's lap. "Do you mind?" she asked.

"No, you're good." Beast replied as he rubs Sara's shoulder. "So what's a girl like you doing here in a group of assassins?"

Sara looks hesitant to tell her story, as she tells him her story. "Well, a long time ago, I was just a girl from Star City who fell in love with my sister's boyfriend. Of course, it was just puppy love, and her boyfriend was never into commitment, so we gave in temptation. I sneak inside his yacht when he was going to travel overseas as I made a surprise visit in his bedroom with champagne and wine, but then a terrible storm happened." She looks at the moon as she brings her knees to her chest. "I ended up went overboard when the current sucked me in, and I thought that was the end of my life until I met a scientist named Dr. Ivo."

"Ivo? The man behind the AMAZO robot?" Beast inquires as he's familiar with the scientist.

Sara nodded yes as she continues. "Dr. Ivo took me in on his boat full of his prisoners, but they were more of his experiments for this super soldier serum made in Japan. That's where I've met Olly, the guy I was seeing from the boat, along with his associates, as they rescued me from Ivo. I tried to convince them that he's only trying to help the world, but that's where I saw the doctor's true colors as he was just using me as bait. We manage to defeat him, but that's where I ran away from the boat, and then I found myself ended up as a stow away in the league of assassin's boat, and you know the rest of the story." She finishes her story as Beast caresses her shoulder.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Sara, but now I ask you if you have ever spoken with your sister since then?" Beast asks as he pulls Sara closer.

"Yes, but she said something's that she didn't mean and we haven't spoken since." Sara answers as a tear escapes her eye. "I just feel so terrible about the whole thing."

Beast brushes her tears away as he whispers into Sara's ear. "Shh, it's alright Sara. I'm sure your sister forgives you, and even feels terrible about saying those things."

"Thanks, Garfield." Sara replied as she scoots over to sit on Gar's lap and place a kiss on the lips.

Nyssa, witnessing this, scowls at Beast kissing her Sara 'That bastard! How dare you try to seduce my Beast!'

Sara keeps pressing her lips on Gar's as she grabs his hand to place them on her thigh as he rubs it.

'Wait, what did I just say!?' Nyssa thought in a panic as she watches Sara's hand move higher until the point that she starts to rub Beast's crotch. 'Bitch!'

"Oh my, you are a beast." Sara seductively whispers as she goes to unhook Beast's belt, but he stops her.

"No wait." Beast states. "I-I don't think I can do this yet. I'm still dating Raven."

Sara sighs as she looks at Beast. "This could prove to be troubling."

"Troubling? What do you mean?" Beast inquires in sincere.

"It's about the trials you're going to have to go through in order to prove yourself to be a great assassin." Sara told him.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Beast questions as he feels anxious.

"They will want you to break off your relationship with Raven." Sara informs as she caresses Beast's cheek. "I'm sorry."

/

The next morning, for hours the Tamaranean princess has spent in her search for her best friend and for hours she has found nothing, and she has gotten very concerned for the broken girl who hasn't left her room since she found out that her boyfriend was forced to leave the world and life that he had always known for her.

"Raven, where are you?" Starfire asks, it was supposed to be Raven's daily appointment this afternoon, as she, Robin, Cyborg, Black Canary, and Sue looked everywhere for the empath.

"Where could she have gone? I'm pretty sure she didn't leave." Robin mutters, as he already checked up on the roof, her room, and the basement. But sadly she wasn't in any of them.

"Where could she have gone?" Black Canary questions as she grew worried. 'I hope she didn't...'

Cyborg sighs. "I may figure something where she would be." He tells as he leads the others to Beast Boy's room. No one has ever entered the room since Beast Boy's defection of the team, as his room is just collecting dust.

He punch in the access code to his room as it opens. As soon as they entered, they saw a blue cloak and grey feet lying on top of Beast Boy's bottom bunk.

"Friend Raven, are you all-" Star's words were cut short as she gasp as she turns Raven over, as tears leaked through her eyes. "Friend Raven!" She yells in shock, fear and pure heartbreak at seeing her best friend, or sister lying on Beast Boy's old bed covered in blood, deep cuts on her body and the knife in her heart. "Please Friend Raven, NO!" The Tamaranean cries out as she removes the knife from the girl's heart and searches her neck for any sign of a pulse. "No, NO, PLEASE!"

"Starfire, what's wrong?" Robin stood by the door and froze as he grew pale. He kneel to the floor as he pound his fist in frustration.

"Robin, what happened?" Cyborg asked as he, Canary, and Sue Dibny went to see the shock to their horror. Tears fell through their eyes as they have witness Raven, their friend, sister, and teammate, lying on Beast Boy's bed with blood all over.

"It's not supposed to happen..." Robin sobs as he rips his mask off to let the tears flow through. "I'm sorry Raven. If only...if only I should've been there...I should've went, or have anyone else to accompany you that night." He then starts to break down as behind him was his mentor, who looked in sorrow as he watches everyone cries for Raven's death.

"Alfred I need you to come to Titans Tower, immediately." Batman whispers into his communicator before he bypasses all the other people in the room and kneels down to his adopted son. "Dick? Dick?... Son?" Batman states as he tries to get his son's attention.

At the word son, Robin looks up to see his adopted father by him as he pulls him into a hug.

"It's alright Dick. It's not your fault." Batman assures his son.

"I gotta call Ollie." Black Canary whispers before she wipes away her tears and walks to her private room.

"I think I'll call Ralph." Sue comments as she walks out the room to her room.

'I've lost too many friends; I've really wished that Dick didn't have to lose his.' Batman thinks as he holds onto Dick as he cries on his shoulder. 'When news about her death gets out, Garfield Logan might become another Harvey.' He tells himself in fear.

/

After training, Beast walks through the corners of the temple as he spotted Damian sitting on the corner reading 'Sherlock Holmes.'

'That book seems to be too advanced for a kid' Beast thought in his opinion as he sits next to Damian "So, you like reading, kid?" He inquires as he tries to get Damian's attention.

Damian doesn't even spare Beast a glance as he replies. "Obviously."

"My girlfriend likes to read. In fact that's how she spends most of her time." Beast comments, but Damian doesn't seem to give. "So what's your favorite book?" He asked, hoping for the boy to lighten up.

"Sherlock Holmes." Damian answers simply as his eyes never leaves the book.

"It's useless to have a conversation with him." Said Nyssa, as the green assassin is startled by the woman's sudden appearance.

"Nyssa, what are you...?" Beast's words trailed off as he sees Nyssa wearing a white tank top with red short shorts on.

Nyssa notice him starring at her as she snaps her fingers "Hey, my eyes are up here, imbecile!"

"O-Oh sorry." Beast apologizes as he blushes and looks at the floor which makes it impossible to see the danger in Nyssa's eyes.

'Idiot. You should be running.' Damian thought as he closes his book to watch the scene before him.

Nyssa gave him a look as she raise her leg up and pins Beast to the wall, with her foot up on his neck. "Try not to get too cocky, Imbecile. You may have convinced my father, my sister, and my girlfriend to take interest in you, but not me, I will never acknowledge and fall for a man!" She told him as Beast tries to struggle Nyssa's foot off of his neck, but couldn't budge.

'Girlfriend? Does she mean Sara? I must say I did not see that coming.' Beast thought as Nyssa releases him from her choke hold and he falls to his knees as he attempts to regain his breath. "I...have no...intention...of making you fall for me." Beast rasps out as he holds his neck. "Don't you know how to talk about your feelings like normal human beings?"

Nyssa brings her foot up and smashes it across Beast's cheek as he is sent colliding with the wall which then makes him slump down to the floor after his head hit the wall.

"Now you listen here; I will not tolerate your behavior if you are to be a member of the League of Assassins. So I suggest you grow up and start acting your own age." Nyssa warns before she walks off with a natural sway in her hips.

"That was funny." Damian deadpans before he turns back to his reading.

"Why does everybody remind me of Raven in one way or another?" Beast asks himself before he stands up and walks to his room.

/

"Well, that was one big disappointment." Shimmer sneers in disgust as she uses her foot to push the blond onto her back and then stood above her with her foot on the blond's neck. "But I suppose that for a whore like yourself, you can call that your old college effort." She purrs into the prisoner's ear as she looks at a piece of wood that she had lying on the other side of the room. "I should make sure to show you how it is done and give you some pleasure as well."

Terra follows the capture's line of sight and finds the old piece of wood and starts to panic. "N-N-No please!" She pleads as she finds herself shackled to the floor, unable to move her body as her legs are spread wide open. "Please don't do this! I'm a virgin and my first time needs to be with Beast!"

"Sorry Makovia Trash, but Beast won't be your first." Shimmer replied in a wicked smile on her lips. "But I'm going to be your first time, me and this big, splintering piece of wood." She comments as she walks towards the girl as she evilly chuckles and licks her lips. "This is going to feel soooo good. Well, good for me but not for you."

Terra tries one last time to plead with the woman when she screams out in agony as the shaft of wood invades inside her vagina, breaks her hymn and rips through her tight walls and splinters protrude into her vaginal walls. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" She screams as the woman between her thighs coldly laughs at her suffering. "YYYYYYOOOUOUUU BBBIIITTTCCCCHH! IIII'LLL KKKII-AAAAHHHHH-IILLLL YYYOOOUUU!"

"Don't threaten me, princess." Shimmer cruelly purrs as she shoves the wood shaft in deeper and twists it around inside of her. "This is only the beginning."

"AAAAAHHH!" Terra screams in pure agony. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU BITCH!"

"Hmm, wonder what would happen if I put termites with it as well? Your vagina will be filled with maggots." Shimmer said as she uses her alchemy to turn the piece of wood into more splintery than before. All Terra can see is her period blood gushing out of her vagina as she bleeds.

"STOP IIIIIIIT! PLEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSEEEE SSTTTTOO-AAAAAAAAAAA-OOPPP!" Terra screeched as Shimmer brings a cap full of red ants and place them with the wood in her bleeding vagina. "AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIEIEEEEE!" She screams as she can feel the ants crawling inside of her womanhood, biting inside of her.

Shimmer chuckled as she smirks at her work. "Ants in your pants, now ants in your cooch." She sing song in a mockingly manner as she shows pride in her work.

/

At the temple, Beast sits in his seat at the dinner table as he is greeted by two male ninjas, one slim and the other plump, as they began to eat their dry rice as Beast eats some meat and vegetables.

"So you guys are considered the low class ninjas?" Beast inquires.

"Yeah, we used to work for the Joker as an Abbott and Costello themed henchmen." Said the slim one, Simon.

"I thought we were those two guys from the Honeymooners." Replies the fat one, Fred.

"I don't know, since Joker got arrested, Ra's recruited us due to our knowledge of technology." Simon states as he eats his rice. "It's not that bad anyway, you get to hack into the government files, access codes to nuclear missiles from Germany and Russia, and play pong all night." Simon listed. "Of course, you lose two fingers for slacking off work." He adds showing his three fingers on one hand.

"You guys actually worked for the Joker?" Beast questions in curiosity.

"Yes, why?" Simon asked.

"Well, I was just wondering. Harley Quinn? She isn't really in love with Joker, is she?" Beast inquires as he had heard stories on how Joker treats Harley and couldn't see how anybody could love a monster such as the Joker.

"Well, we'll never know why she fell for that psychopath, I mean he ripped his own face off and reattached it with some wires, and it still rots." Fred rants as he feels sick at the image of the Joker cutting his own face off. "But from the way we see, she's more like a confused prisoner trapped in love with a crazy madman."

"In short, Joker doesn't really love her; he's using her as a pawn in his sick twisted game. The only way for her to break his spell is if he either dies or he kills her." Simon states. "So why did you ask?"

"It's just...Harley Quinn is, well how do I say this? Harley Quinn is smoking hot, and any dude would love to have her and hopefully treat her right." Beast answers as he makes it seems like the answer was obvious.

"Do you have a crush on Quinn?" Simon asks in shock.

"What! No, I was simply saying that she is hot." Beast replies in a defensive manner. "Can't a guy say that a chick is hot without it being taken as he has a crush?"

"Not really." Simon responds.

"Unless he is gay." Fred adds.

"Hey a guy can be friends with a hot girl and not be gay!" Beast objects as he grinds his teeth.

"No you can't." Simon responds with a chuckle.

"And besides, Harley is unfortunately madly in love with the sicko and will never leave him." Fred remarks in a sad tone.

Beast fumes at that remark. "Well, maybe I can try to convince Talia and Ra's to recruit her. Maybe, even send out a hit on the Joker." He said which got Simon and Fred to double take.

"Kill the Joker!?" They both exclaim which caught the attention to the other ninjas.

Beast nodded "Yep. Just get me the whiff of his scent, and I'll rip his heart out, and have Harley to be the newest member in the league of assassins."

"That's an excellent idea Beast." Beast's heart stops and his breath stops in his throat as he turns around to see the League's master Ra's Al Ghul and his two daughters behind.

"T-Thank you, Master Ra's Al Ghul." Beast responds as he stands up and bows to his master.

"That will be your first assignment after you finish your trials." Ra's states before he leaves the room with Nyssa and Talia staying behind.

"Good job Beast." Talia congratulates her apprentice.

"W-wow, my first assignment, and I'm not even a ninja yet." Beast comments as he sees Nyssa looking the other way. "Um Nyssa, about that match, I just want to say that I'm sorry about the whole cutting up your clothes like that."

Nyssa flustered as she gave Beast a scowling look. "I was cheated on by humiliation." she then place her hand on her hips as she points her other hand towards him. "But next time, I won't lose to you in love!" She blurts out.

A long dead silence ran for a minute as Nyssa picks up a smoke pellet and throws it the floor as she disappears.

"That was...something." Beast comments as his sweat drop.

"My younger sister can be very...dramatic sometime." Talia replies as she looks at her apprentience. "So Garfield, about your first trial..."

"I already know. You want me to break up with Raven." Beast interrupts as his mood grows more somber.

"Garfield you don't need to do this. You can just leave, I'll help you leave maybe you two can find a way." Talia whispers as she caresses Beast's face.

"I sworn my loyalty to the League, and I will do what I must to prove that. Even if I must break the heart of the woman that I love." Beast comments as he grasps Talia's hand that's on his cheek. "When do I leave?"

"Three days. Two days to train, and one to rest before you leave." Talia answers as she walks to find her sister. "I wish you luck with your trials."

"Thank you, Talia." Beast respond as he gets up his table and heads down to throw his tray in the disposal as he and Talia head for training.

/

Back at Jump, Alfred came to the tower as Batman instructed as he sees some of the Justice League members, Green Arrow, and Elongated Man, as he enters the common room as he sees Batman.

"Greetings, sir." Alfred inquires, as he notice the young Grayson with puffy eyes. "Master Richard, I am so sorry about your loss." he told him as he gives him a comforting hug.

"Thanks for coming Alfred." Robin responds as he hugs his old butler.

"Think nothing of it young master." Alfred responds as he breaks away from the hug. "Have you kids made funeral arrangements yet?"

"Yes. We are trying to get in contact with her home dimension of Azarth, we're having a private funeral for the Titans, and anybody else who knew her, and she is going to be cremated." Robin answers as he starts to sob again.

"It's alright Master Dick. Let it all out." Alfred coos as he comforts the boy who is like his grandson.


	6. Funeral Part One

(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEAST BOY, SHIMMER OR ANY OTHER DC CHARACTER/NAMESAKES.)

Chapter Five- Funeral Part One

Today was the day, the day that Beast couldn't wait for the, the day that he was supposed to be sent back to Jump City and break things off with Raven. Don't get him wrong, Beast wasn't happy at all at having to break up with Raven, but rather the prospect of seeing Raven's beautiful face one last time before he left and never returned; which is why the green assassin was in a rush, Nyssa dropped by his room early in the morning to give him a message stating that Ra's wanted to see him, the man ran not walked all the way to the main chamber in the temple where you could usually find the over six hundred year old man. Bypassing everybody without giving them a glance or a thought which made Sara feel slightly hurt until Talia who was also ignored explained that Ra's wanted to speak with him about his first trial.

"You wanted to see me master?" Beast greeted as he kneeled in front of Ra's Al Ghul.

Ra's turned to see his apprentice, as he spoke. "Sit down, young Garfield. There has been some unsettling news that I've discovered from the messenger falcons."

Beast was curious, what kind of news that Ra's wanted to tell him? Did the Doom Patrol died? Did it have something to do with Raven? He hoped not.

Ra's stood up and hands Beast a folded newspaper. The green young man unfolded the newspaper as he starts reading the paper.

**TRAGEDY AT TITAN'S TOWER by Cat Grant.**

_Jump City's resident protectors, the Teen Titans, have suffered a major loss. First, one of their members, Beast Boy, the green ex-Doom Patrol member and one of the founding members of the Teen Titans that we've all know and love, savagely murdered five villains on the night of July twenty-fifth, and is now MIA. But to make matters worse, the Titans are gathering a funeral for another one of their founding members, Raven, who took her own life on September eighteenth._

Raven, who took her own life on September the eighteenth.

Raven- took- September the eighteenth

Raven- took- life.

Beast only starts to shiver in angst, heartbreak and rage as the word run through his head over and over. 'Raven took her life, Raven took her life, Raven took her life.' He thought as tears just started to run down his face as he rips the newspaper to shreds and unless a deafening roar filled with his angst, and heartbreak. "NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO RRRRRAAAAAAVVVVVEEENNN!"

Ra's looks down at the changeling's breaking down to tears. He has seen this happened before throughout the six hundred years. All he could do is stand in silence before he finally spoke. "Do you still want to go?"

Beast sniffed as he's was shaken by the news he had just received. He should've stayed with her on that night. He should've stayed to comfort her, hugged her. He should have stayed to show her that not everything's as pointless she might have thought, have her experience to love. His love. She saved the world by defeating Trigon, screwed her own prophecy, and all he ever wanted was for her to express her emotions. He finally stood up, as he muttered. "Let's go." as he heads out to the door, with tears sprinkled down from his eyes. 'You will pay, Terra. Your skinny whore ass is going to pay!'

"Father what was that about?" Nyssa asked as her sister Talia and her lover Sara walked out of the shadows to confront their master.

"Young Garfield's girlfriend, Raven, she took her own life a few months after she was rapped." Ra's simply answered as he had learned over his life to not fret over the small things like a man suffering and wallowing in his own muck, even if he will bring the League of Assassins into a new Golden Age; also he learned that if you have a goal you must insure that said goal is accomplished no matter what.

The three women gasped in shock, yes even Nyssa does, but she doesn't know why she did it.

"Excuse me father, but I must go make sure Garfield is alright." Talia commented as she walked off, only for her father to stop her.

"You will do no such thing Talia. If Garfield is to grow and move pass this then he must do it by himself." Ra's ordered as he raised his voice, but doesn't yell. "Secondly out new trainee Shimmer is delivering Terra Markov to us today. I want you three to pick her up and then order Shimmer to leave with Beast at Titans Tower in Jump City."

"B-Bu-" Talia attempted to argue before she bit her tongue. "Why do you want Shimmer to go to Jump City with Beast?" The heir to the demon asked her father.

"They will be partners when they do their trials, and you will start training Shimmer as well." Ra's answered as he walks into the shadows.

"Mother!" Damian yelled as he runs into the temple. "Shimmer has brought the woman, but Beast must have caught her scent because he has blood lust consuming his eyes and is running towards the docks!"

"They're here already! We need to get down there and stop Beast from killing Terra before he is ready!" Talia ordered as she, Damian, Sara, and Nyssa make haste after the man as they hope to reach the evil blond woman before the green man does. 'Please Garfield, don't kill her. You are yet not ready!'

/

Beast stood on the shore in dead silence as the ship came closer to his locations.

"Terra is in there, I can smell her!" Beast growled as he grew his claws, ready to use them as weapons against anybody who dared tried to stop him. "I'll rip her head off and show it to Raven's tombstone. My dark angel deserves her justice!"

"Beast, stop!" Cried out Sara, who stood behind him as Beast didn't glanced at her as he's focused on the ship. "You're not supposed to kill her yet!" She said as she got into a fighting position. "Don't make me stop you.

"You can't stop me!" Beast roared as he jumped at the woman and planned on clawing her into pieces, but she was able to jump back and kick the feral man in his chin. "ARRRG!"

"Stop this!" Talia ordered as she came into view with her son beside her who only narrowed his eyes at the older male.

The green assassin charged forth at the now three people who dared tried to stop him from claiming his kill, from claiming justice his dark angel. He pounced on the taller female, but she was able to jump over him and force him face first into the dirt. The now beyond angered man through his claws back and cut his master's stomach which made her cringe as her son hits the blood lusted man with his bo-staff. The beast picked himself off the ground and turned to the two sisters.

"Do you really think that you can stop me, Sara, Talia? I will-" Beast's words were cut short when a tranquilizer dart pricked his neck "Shit." He said as he falls down.

The person who blew the dart was Nyssa, as she saw Sara picking up Beast and dragging him away from the shore and brings him to the other ninjas so they can take him to the plane.

"Damian, you will stay with me and take Miss Markov to her cell. Then you will resume your training." Talia ordered her son as the ship finally reached the shore after twenty minutes of waiting.

Shimmer walked out with Terra, as the blond girl was all bloody, bruised, and clothing all ripped up in their thighs, chest, and butt area.

"Got the little slut right here." Shimmer stated as she handed Terra over to Talia. "What is my next assignment?" The woman inquired.

"You are to go with Beast to Jump Cit and make sure that he takes care of his business and he doesn't get arrested by the Titans. He might hold a soft spot for them." Talia ordered as she turns to walk away. "There is a plan waiting for you...make sure that Beast is alright."

"Yes Ma'am." Shimmer replied as she made her way up the mountain to the airship as she sees the airplane holding Beast is already getting ready to fly away. "Why would the green kid return to the Titans? Is he turning himself in or something?"

"He's not; he's going there to pass the first trial to break ties with his girlfriend, if only she let herself live longer." Talia explained as she cracked her voice on the last part. 'I hope he is ready for this. He training has been rushed.'

Shimmer cocked an eyebrow, but shrugged it off as she went to the airstrip to go back to the United States with Beast 'So he's my partner? This will be interesting.'

/

The noise of a plane engine roaring had made the young assassin open his eyes, as the sedative from the dart must've worn off as he yawned, and took in a whiff of a scent of lilacs that eased his troubled mind of the horrible news that he had gotten just hours earlier and the emotions trauma that he attacked his master and her friends and son.

'I'm so screwed when I see her again.' "Ugh, where am I?" Beast asked himself as he found himself on the seat of a jet plane, and all of his past aggression was forgotten as he noticed that he was not at the shore but in the air.

"So you're finally awake." Said a voice which startled Beast. He turned around and saw an attractive girl with short red hair, blue eyes with blue gothic markings around them, and she wore a black bikini that hugs her c-cup breast, and blue skin tight pants.

"W-Who are you?" Beast asked.

"Shimmer, but you can call me, Selinda." Shimmer introduced herself. "Also, you may have known my brother."

"Mammoth." Beast answered as he confidently smirked at Shimmer's face with her eye wide and her mouth had fallen open.

"How did you know that?" Shimmer questions in curiosity after she got her brain to work again.

"I can smell the similarities in your scents." Beast answered but he can tell that she felt offended having her scent compared to her brothers so he explained. "While Mammoth's scent has more of a dead plant mixed with granite. You have a lilac mixed with granite."

"Lilacs?" Shimmer inquired in surprise at her own scent.

"Yes. It is very pleasant." Beast commented as he blushed. 'Why did I say that!?'

Shimmer chuckled as she responded. "You really are a 'funny' guy, ain't ya?"

"I guess." Beast said as he lowered to his seat. "If only I'd stayed at the docks, I would've gotten my revenge and killed that bitch Terra right away."

"Same here, cutie." Shimmer inquired.

Beast hid his blush, but it didn't go unnoticed by Shimmer. "So you hate Terra too I presume? Her scent is on you and I don't get a Terra lover from you?"

"Yep, want to hear why?" Shimmer asked.

"Go for it." Beast said.

Shimmer sighed as her eyes focused on the sky outside of the window. "Me and my brother were born with our powers. We were orphans and we've didn't have an easy childhood in our orphanage. One day, a doctor from Markovia named Dr. Helga Jace took interest of our powers, so she promised us a home, a place to eat properly, and learn to control our powers right. But once we've made it to the Markovian kingdom, the king sent us to be experimented on. They've want to build an army of meta-humans to rule over other countries, as they have General Immortus to train us….rather harshly for war." She had to stop to take a breath and control her emotions. "I've learned how to transmute any element and compound into any other, but my brother was chosen to be experimented on. We were dubbed Shimmer and Mammoth. The so called princess, Terra Markov, just stood and looked at us like pets. She dared to treat us like lesser beings because she's from loyalty? Damn bitch probably regretted it when I have her lick my pussy!"

Beast stared at the redhead sister of Mammoth "So, was she terrible?"

Shimmer crackled as she responded. "Terrible? She didn't even satisfy me when I did cum. All she did was whimper the first time. The next day I dig my fingers inside her shit hole as I twisted all up till she squirt her blood and juice in my hand!" She crackled more as she calmed down. "She was just brawling over your name, 'Beast Boy, help me,' so I inserted a piece of a wooden plank and jammed it inside her cunt!" She made a hand jester like she's shoving something while making a sadistic face. "She's going to have splinters inside of her clit for a long time." She finished as she regained her composure. "So in layman's terms, I have prepared her for you to finish her."

"Well I guess I should thank you for that." Beast responded as he flashed charming smile that gave Shimmer an idea.

"Well as I mentioned earlier I wasn't satisfied and have had no chance to masturbate. So if you really wanna make it up to me?" Shimmer started as she moved to straddle Beast. "What do you say that we get to know each other? You know, in the biblical sense."

"As much as I want to, I don't think I'm not ready to be in a relationship right now." Beast said as his voice made of a sorrow tone. "How long are we until we head for Jump?"

Shimmer was taken back, here she was offering the guy sex, but is rejected instantly. "About an hour until we make it to California." She informs him.

"Thanks." Beast said as he focused on the window. "You look really pretty with that eye liner."

"Thanks." Shimmer responded as she blushed slightly. 'I think I'm going to like this one.'

/

At the Titans Tower, every Titan came to the Tower, all dressed in black, as well as many league members are there. Even Zatanna came to Raven's funeral out of guilt as she realizes how Raven saved the earth by banishing Trigon.

"So you came." Said a voice that Zatanna recognized as she turned and saw Batman, along with Robin, Black Canary, and the Atom.

"Why wouldn't I?" Zatanna asked in confusion, but she knew exactly what the Dark Knight was referring to.

"You were the one who told the League that Raven was evil, and she wasn't to be trusted." Batman gruffed out as he narrowed his eyes at his once lover. "So don't be surprised that somebody asks that question."

"Know what Batman; I cannot stress how sorry I am for my actions against you, and my actions against Raven. Who in the end over came her dark heritage and found love, but only for fate to rip it all away." Zatanna responded as she grew angry at her ex-boyfriend, and sorrow towards the dead girl.

"She would have liked to known that you came." Black Canary commented, but she knows that it's a lie.

Zatanna knew that her friend was just trying to end the unpleasant situation so she just went with it. "Thanks Di. I would've liked to see her again; you know apologize and congratulate her on her post Trigon life. But I guess I won't get that chance." Zatanna finished as she walked pass the crowd, with Canary following on her trail.

Robin was met with the other Titans. He is then met with Kid Flash, Jinx, Wonder Girl, Speedy, and Aqualad as they gathered towards the boy wonder.

"You okay, man?" Speedy asked his long time friend.

"Yeah, just spend the night crying with Star." Robin replied. "I haven't cried this much since..." He sniffed as Donna gave him a sisterly hug as she patted him on the back.

"It's not your fault. Your parents, Jason, and Raven wouldn't want to see you like this." Wonder Girl stated.

"Donna, is right, chum, I've experience loss too when Tula died." Aqualad mentioned.

"Thanks Donna, Garth." Robin replied as he told his old friends. "We'll be spreading Raven's ashes at the sea, according to Azarathian culture that Dr. Fate informed me about."

"Have you seen any sign of Beast Boy?" Wondergirl asked Robin as her eyes show her concern for the once hero.

"No, not yet, but I have a strong suspicion that if he was to find out from any of the national news stations that he will show up for the funeral or after it." Ron answered as he looked to his surroundings for any sign of green. "Arresting Beast Boy is not something that I want to do. Especially now that his girlfriend killed herself."

"Girlfriend?" Wondergirl asked in confusion.

"Raven. They were dating." Robin informed as Aqualad, Jinx, Kid Flash, Speedy and Wondergirl looked on in shock.

"Oh god." Jinx muttered. "For how long?"

"A month. We have later discovered that Terra may have convinced Dr. Light, Adonis, Malchior, Johnny Rancid, and Control Freak to rape Raven so she can have Beast Boy for herself when she killed herself as she planned, but she did not expect to have Garfield to kill the villains for Raven's honor, or him coming for her blood." Robin informed them.

"How can that Terra girl do this? Where is she so I can have a piece of my mind!?" Donna demanded as her fists clenched.

"Same here." Jinx replied, since she joins the Titans, she and Raven became fast friends due to their similar interest.

"I want a piece of her too, but from what I have heard, she was kidnapped by Clayface. For now, the Question and Huntress are leading the search for the two." Robin explained as the girl's nerves calmed down, as they try to keep their rage in control.

As he waved his friends to see them later, Robin's mind has been through the same thing over and over. Raven and Beast Boy didn't deserve this kind of faith. He should've have Beast Boy to go with Raven to that library, he should've gone to where those five scumbags are and killed them with his own hands. Beast Boy should've had stayed so Robin can handle this. And that's where it feared him the most. Did he fail as a leader? The Titans deserves a better leader. Donna maybe, Cyborg is perfect for leadership, and so is Bee. He has to wonder why the leader was in the first place. Every time he puts his team in danger, risking their lives to stop criminals like Slade, Brother Blood, the Brain, and Immortus...

He wondered where Starfire was.

/

Starfire was currently lying on her best friend's bed as she cried her little eyes out.

"Friend Raven. Why did you leave us? Why didn't you just wait for Friend Beast Boy to return?" Starfire cried and in her distraught state she didn't notice when the window opened and two tall and muscular figures jumped through it.

'God Star.' Beast mentally cursed as he watched the girl he always saw as an older sister shudder and ball her eyes out.

"Please Friend Beast Boy, come back to us! I'll do anything, anything!" Starfire sobbed as she crawled into the fetal position and held her knees to her chest.

Beast silently walked over to his friend as she suffered and took a seat on his girlfriend's bed by her.

"Please not now Boyfriend Robin, I simply wish to be alone before the funeral." Starfire pleaded as she keeps her eyes clenched close.

"Sorry Star, but I'm not Robin and I will not leave you alone right now. Not when you need it." Beast replied in a voice that startled Starfire for she had never heard this voice before but she knew the green face before her when she jumped around in surprise.

"Friend Beast Boy!" Starfire joyfully yelled as she lunged at her friend. "You are no longer lost, but have indeed been found! I must tell everybody!" Starfire stated as she tried to fly to the door but only for Beast to hold her back.

"No Star, they can't know that I'm here. At least give me an hour or two after the funeral ends. Alright?" Beast asked as he smiled at the confused girl before she understood and smiled in return.

"Is why that you have returned? To see Friend Raven one last time?" Starfire asked in curiosity.

"Not just that. I also needed to say goodbye to you and the others." Beast answered as he caressed Starfire's cheek. "Before I leave and never return."

"Never...return?" Starfire muttered as she got a good look at Beast. He looks a lot more mature, with well toned muscles, his hair grew out, and fangs became noticeable. The alien princess blushed at his appearance as she looked down on the floor. "Why do you look...different the last time we saw you?"

"I accepted the Beast and this is the end result, Star." Beast replied to the princess. "Listen Star, I can't stay here for too long. Do you know where Raven's tombstone is?"

Starfire sniffed as she told him. "We didn't burry her since Azarathian cremate the deceased. But for Raven's respect, the Wayne Foundation set up a tombstone for her at the Morrison Memorial Cemetery down at Silver St. and Quarter Ave. They've build a bust next to her tombstone in honor or her memory." She told him as footsteps can be heard coming towards the room.

"Star, are you in there?" The voice belonged to Robin, as Starfire looks at the door opened to see Robin coming into the room. "We're ready to spread her ashes, are you coming?"

Star looks to her side a as she saw Beast was gone. She stood up as she replied "I am coming, Robin."

"Are you okay, Kori?" Robin asked her as he wiped his own tear.

"Yes, I am fine." Starfire replied. "I thought I...saw a ghost of a friend suddenly."

"I know what you mean Star. Sometimes it feels like Raven's spirit is still here with us." Robin replied as he took a look around Raven's room and spotted a piece of paper on Raven's old bed. "Star, is that your paper?" The Titan leader asked.

Starfire looked on in confusion and was about to say no when she remembered that her friend needed some alone time with his dead lover's memorial. "Yes, Boyfriend Robin. You go on ahead and I'll meet you at Friend Beast Boy's rock." Starfire stated as she pushed her boyfriend out the door.

"Alright Sta-" Robin responded before Raven's door got slammed in his face. "What was that about?" Robin asked himself as he walked away.

Starfire walked back to the bed and picked up the piece of paper that appeared to have writing on it.

_Dear Kori,_

_I know that I am asking for a lot by doing this, but please give me an hour or two before you tell Robin that I was here. I need to see what's left of the woman that I love one last time. I'll be at her memorial, but I would like a video recording of Raven's ashes getting spread. So if you could, then I would appreciate it._

_I know I never said this before, but I love you._

At this point Starfire's eyes started to shed tears.

_You are like the sister that I never had and always wanted. I know you might not feel the same way, but that won't stop me from feeling it; I Garfield 'Beast' Logan love you and see you as my sister Koriand'r 'Starfire,' so please never forget and I hope you forgive me._

_P.S. If you do record it for me then please drop it off for me in my room._

_Love, Garfield 'Beast' Logan_

Starfire's tears began to overflow after reading the letter. It was like yesterday that he was just running around, playing pranks on the others Titans, telling bad puns every chance he got, and would sometimes get himself into trouble. The princess wiped the tears from her eyes as she got up and hid the note in her black dress pocket. She would then go out of the room and ask Cyborg a video camera.


	7. Funeral Part Two

(DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEAST BOY, DEATHSTROKE OR ANY OTHER DC CHARACTER/NAMESAKES.)

Chapter Seven- Funeral Part Two

Cyborg sat in the garage as he numbly tinkered with the moped that he had planned on making for Beast Boy's eighteenth birthday next year but now that his best friend was a murderer and was made into a outlaw, all he had done since that night of murder was being crouped up in his garage working mindlessly on his T-Car the R-Cycle and the future B-Ped.

"Why did you do it, Grass Stain?" Cyborg asked himself as his eye showed no life in it. "Why did you do it?"

The tallest member of the Teen Titans silently shed a few tears from his human eye and crushed the tool in his hand as he clenched his fist with all of his might. He was about to shut down when he heard a voice pull him out of his depression.

"Sparky? Are you okay?" Bumble Be asked her crush as she walked into the garage wearing a black and yellow stripped dress.

"Hey Karen." Cyborg replied as his voice showed that he had been crying. "Just fixing up th-th-the moped."

Bumble Bee looked at the moped and gave an understanding look. The moped was going to be a gift for Beast Boy's eighteenth birthday. She remembered how Cyborg would always mention how the Grass Stain would bug him about getting him a moped as his own Titans vehicle, for which Cyborg doesn't need to buy it, but can build it for him.

"He would have loved this thing." Bumble Bee told her crush as she admired the moped. The scooters green, black and purple paint job, and claw marks on the sides. "This thing just screams Beast Boy."

"That was the point." Cyborg replied in a monotone, which irritated the Titan leader to no end.

Bumble Bee smacked her crush on the back of his head and placed her hands on her hips. "You better stop feeling so sorry for yourself right now!" She ordered her crush who stared at disbelief. "Yes Raven is dead and yes Beast Boy is gone but that doesn't mean that you should just be moping around in your garage!"

"Bu-" Cyborg tried to argue but was stopped dead in his tracks.

"NO buts! They would want you to move on and try to be happy! If you don't like it then suck it up!" Bumble Bee yelled at the wide eyed Titan. "Now get your ass up stairs because Starfire is looking for you, get ready for the ash spreading and then you better start planning for the date that you will be taking me out on!" She ordered as she turned and strutted out of the garage with a sway in her hips that Cyborg found both scary and alluring.

'Wait, date!?' Cyborg yelled in his head as he fell onto his butt. As Bumble Bee walks out, he sigh as he looks up at the roof 'Man Gar, you left at the wrong time to tease me about this.'

As Bumble Bee left the Tamaranean princess entered.

"Friend Cyborg!" Starfire called out with a light in her eyes that had long been gone. "I'm in the need of your Earthling video recording device."

"A video camera?" Cyborg asked in confusion. "Why do you need that?" 'What happened to her? I'll ask after this whole thing is over.'

"I-I...wish to record the ceremony...for personal reasons." Starfire answered as she adverted her eyes.

'Must some Tamaranean thing.' "Sure thing, Star. Let me get one out of my room." He replied as he covered the B-Ped with a tarp.

Beast, the once Titan known as Beast Boy stood in front of the Wayne Foundation crafted memorial that was crafted to look just like his dead girlfriend in every way. How her cloak fell round her body, her eyes were visible under her hood, and the locks of hair barely visible if you have superior eyesight. The assassin felt his throat constrict and tears pickled in his eyes.

"Rae, my dark angel." Beast whispered as he feel to his kneels and never took his eyes from the statue.

"I swear to you that I will get you justice. Terra, will suffer for her crimes."

'I wonder how long this will take. Can I even say something?' Shimmer asked herself as she watched her partner kneel in front of the statue as he talked to it.

/

It was time to spread Raven's ashes to the ocean as all stood at the Titans island. Reporters were shut out from the funeral as it is a private funeral for which a Raven would've wanted. A few tried to get in, but are met with Jinx's hexes, Lightning's electricity disabling the cameras, and Wilderbeest chasing them out. Batman ordered Dr. Fate to set up a barrier so no one will interfere worth the funeral. As the funeral began, Starfire, in her long black funeral dress stood with the camera as she begin recording the funeral where they will spread Raven's ashes.

'Goodbye, Sister Raven.' Starfire thought as she sniffed. "May X'al bless you."

As the ashes were spread to the ocean from the urn, an Azarathean custom from Dr. Fate, Starfire finished recording as she prepares to burn the CD. It was then she bumps into Wonder Woman, who is wearing her traditional Amazonian armor in respect.

"Excuse me, Miss Wonder Woman." Starfire said softly.

"It is alright, Starfire, but you can call me Diana." Wonder Woman replied softly. "I am sorry about your dear friend."

"Thank you, Friend Diana." Starfire replied to the Amazon as Diana noticed the girl's empty eyes.

'Dear Hera this poor girl, she has suffered great pain for her friends.' Wonder Woman thought as she gives a comforting hug towards the Tamaranean girl. "It's going to be alright, Starfire. Your friend may be gone, but remember that Raven will always be around, watching over you and your friends." she soothed as she strokes Star's hair as the princess cries out her tears as she sobs on the Amazonian's chest.

"T-T-The-ey'r-re go-o-one." Starfire sobbed. "F-F-Fr-rie-end-d R-Raven-n and B-Br-ro-o-ot-ther Ga-arfield."

"Maybe if they are ever able to arrest Beast Boy then you'd be able to visit him in prison." Wonder Woman sofly told the girls who only sobbed harder at her words.

"But I don't want Brother Garfield to go to prison! Those bad men deserved what happened to them!" Starfire cried as it broke her heart to even imagine the changeling behind bars. "He did what was necessary!"

All the crying and yelling caught the attention of the Titans, League members and Robin who ran to his girlfriend's side in hopes of comforting her.

"Star, what's wrong?" Robin asked softly as he rubbed her shoulder.

"I miss them." Starfire told her boyfriend as she latched onto her boyfriend. "Friend Raven and Brother Garfield."

"I miss them too, Star." Robin replied as he hugged his girlfriend. 'I can't just let Beast Boy run free, but I can't just arrest him either. It would crush, Starfire.' "We'll see them again, one day."

"I hope so." Starfire whispered.

/

Beast still stood in front of the statue as his gaze never left the craftsmanship for several hours had passed and his partner was at her wits end with this brooding. 'What could ne be doing!? He's just been standing there and then kneeling there for hours not even saying anything! Even he is is hot I will not wait any longer!'

"What do you want, Slade?" Beast's growl brought her from her inner rants.

"I was just coming to pay homage to a old friend." Slade replied as he came closer. "Is that such a wrong thing?"

"You and Rae weren't friends, Slade!" Beast replied as he step toward his partner as she took a step back towards him. "You worked for her father and helped made life hell for us all!"

"I was only helping you young children learn the true aspect about life." Slade replied with a cold chuckle. "The world is a cold and brutal place...but you know that now don't you."

"Shut your mouth!" Beast yelled in anger at the masked man's words.

"All I'm saying is the truth, Beast." Slade stated as he looks intensively at Beast and Shimmer "You Titans must learn the facts that there will be worst enemies than Mad Mod, Mumbo, and Le Blanc. I for example am a top mercenary who will get the job done, even if it means killing people for it."

"You're just a psychopath!" Beast growled as Shimmer transmute a piece of bark wood and turn it into a sword.

"Careful, according to my little brother, he is always ten steps ahead." Shimmer whispers to her partner.

"Two against one? How unfair." Slade stated as he looked up. "You can come help your father now, Rosaline."

"Coming, daddy." Said a female voice that jumped out of a tree as she stood in front of the two assassins, she was two years younger than Beast, as she have white hair, wears a orange and black mask, and wears a similar outfit like Slade and holds two katana blades.

"Beast, Shimmer, meet Rose, the Ravager." Slade told them as he looked at her daughter. "Whom do you choose to fight, Rosaline?"

"Hmm hard to choose, but I don't like that girl's mascara so her first." Rose replied as she charged towards Shimmer who blocks the two katanas with her transmuted sword.

'This bitch wants to fight me because of my make up?' Shimmer asked herself as she failed to see the younger girl flip over her and kicked her in the back which sends her stumbling to the ground. "Damn it!"

"Shimmer!" Beast called out in concern for his partner when a katana blocked his path and he came face tp face with with Deathstroke the Terminator. "Guess I'll have to fight you first." He confidently commented as he gazed up at the slightly taller man. "Should be easy."

'Poor fool, thinks all because he is now a changed man that he can beat me.' Slade thought to himself as he used his superhuman speed to get a cut in on her opponent's thigh before kicking said thigh, which made the green teen fall to one knee. "You'll never save your partner if you can't save yourself."

"I'll heal." Beast stated as the gash on his leg healed down just as he dodged Deathstroke's sword. He snarled as Beast charged toward him just as the mercenary moved and grabbed his shirt, then threw him out on the open field just as the assassin turned into a armadillo to roll down.

"Compare to an ant, you're not formidable to face me." Deathstroke told as he glares at Beast. "Ra's Al Ghul can do better."

"I can beat you! I can show everyone that I'm the best!" Beast snarled at the man who just laughed at him.

"The best? The only reason that they even want you is because of your DNA which is a gold mine." Slade laughed. "Take a look at my daughter, how she is simply playing with your partner and already she is winning as if her opponent was a child."

Beast turned to see that the white haired girl was effortlessly dodging every strike that his partner took and was smiling like a madman as the red had grew furious at the masked girl.

"One more lesson." Beast heard the mercenary's voice and he turned back and barely dodged the strong kick that almost took off his head. "At least you can dodge."

"I can do a lot more." Beast argued with the man.

"Yes. Like let your partners die." Slade told the ex-Titan who looked to see his partner on the ground while the girl held a katana to her throat. "Not a good sign."

"Dammit!" Beast snarled as he charged toward Ravager as he changed into a huge goat as Rose looks at him with a smirk. She held her katana from Shimmer's throat as she aims it at the goat's horns, just as Beast turns into a fly to dodge the sword, and change into his basic self to tackle Rose to the ground, with his knee on her back, as he pulls his arm behind her.

"I win." Beast stated as he looked at Shimmer. "You alright?"

"A few scratches and a broken rib, but I'll be fine." Shimmer replied as she sat up and looked at the girl. "What a psycho bitch."

Ravager cackled which confused the two assassins before the girl headbutted her captor and used her katana to cut his arms off. "You think you actually had the skill to beat me?" She sneered as she was going to kill the man when she was called off.

"That is enough, Rosaline. I believe our new friends have learned what I wanted them to learn." Slade ordered his daughter who without question returned to her father's side leaving the red head to cradle her partner in her lap. "Until next time, 'assassins.'"

"Beast, are you alright?" Shimmer questioned as she felt responsible for the incident because her partner only got his arms cut off because she failed to beat some little girl.

"I hate when this happens." Beast whined. "My new limbs always feel weird for a few hours." He added as two new arms filled in the open spots.

"Holy shit!" shimmer yelled in shock as she dropped her partner onto the ground and jumped away. "Your arms just grew back!"

"Yeah, reptile regeneration." Beast stated as he stretched his arms and bends his fingers. "When a reptile looses its limbs, they grew back. Wonder if Killer Croc has the same problem." He muttered.

"Alright, this beats all the lab experimentation that Dr. Jace performed." Shimmer commented as she is both freaked out and turned on by this. 'Is that even healthy for me?'

"Come, let's go get the burnt copy of the CD before someone notice us." Beast told her as they ran out of the cemetery before someone noticed them.

"You want Star to come to Themyescira?" Robin asked Wonder Woman as they're inside the tower.

"Yes." Wonder Woman replied. "In my opinion, seeing her in this state, I think she needs to come to Themyescira, as a vacation. She'll train, exercise, and relax. It could be good for her, but it's her choice if she wants to come."

"I won't stop you Star, the team can always get some of the Honary Titans to fill in for you and repl-fill in for Raven and Beast Boy." Robin told his girlfriend who flinched when he almost said replace but in all smiled a tired smile.

"I would like that, Boyfriend Robin." Starfire nodded her head yes. "Getting away from all of this that reminds me of my friend and brother."

"I understand. I'll call in some tomorrow." Robin replied with a forced smile. 'Why does she have to go? Is it something that I did or is it something that I can't do?' "Why don't you go pack and be prepared to leave."

"I will." Starfire replied as she walked away as she didn't have it in her to fly or even float. 'This is the best time to give Brother Garfield the disk.'

"You are very mature for allowing her to go." Wonder Woman commented with a proud smile. "You have grown up, Richard."

"Thanks, Diana." Robin sighed as he closed his eyes and massaged his forehead.

"Where is it? Where is she?" Beast asked himself as he laid on his bed with his partner beside him. "I hope she is alright?"

"Just chill before I hit you again." Shimmer told her partner with narrowed eyes.

The green assassin rolled his eyes at the threat which he felt was a none issue for he was by far stronger, faster, and he hopped smarter that his partner. But their little moment was ruined when the Tamaranean came into the room with a disk and case in her hands.

"I have the disk, Brother Garfield!" Starfire exclaimed as she got a better look at her brother's partner. "With the Titan's computer the burning took almost no time."

"That's great, Kori!" Beast cheered his sister. "By the way if there is anything that I can do to make this up to you then you just name it."

Starfire swallowed her throat as she looked up at her brother in eye contact. "Please try not to get caught or die. If it has to be, I can have a Tamaranean ship for you to live in Tamaran."

"I'm tempted, but I've already swore loyalty to another organization." Beast told her as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "But tell you what, if I were in any trouble, and if the place I'm in doesn't work out, then I'll consider refuge in Tamaran. I already can pass as an alien." He said with a chuckle.

Starfire doesn't appear affected by the joke and brought the green assassin into a massive hug that threatened to break the young man's back into pieces. "Please be okay! Please don't die and leave me forever!" She pleaded with her brother when she can feel his arms wrap around her.

"I'll never leave you. Even in death, Star." Beast told his sister.

"How can you be su-ure?" Starfire hiccuped.

"Death is my first and best friend." Beast joked which got a small laugh from the Tamaranean who didn't know how serious that statement was. 'If only you knew, Kori.'

"Visit whenever you can." Starfire sniffed as she wiped the tears from her eyes as they released their hug. "If not then I will hunt you down like the Varskilka Cats of old and wear you for a coat."

'...What?' "Can do, Kor." Beast replied as he pocketed the disk and kissed his sister on the forehead and jumped out of the window as he shot a grappling hook onto the roof.

"Please take care of him." Starfire pleaded with the red head.

"Oh I will." Shimmer smirked at the princess who looked confused. "You can count on it." She assured as she followed her partner's movements.

"What did she mean by that?" Starfire asked herself as she sulked out of the room as she was able to float a few inches off the floor from seeing her brother leave.

/

Beast and Shimmer made it back to the airship far from Jump City. Once they made it back, they sit beside each other as Shimmer noticed Beast choking up.

"Oh stop sobbing, man." Shimmer told the changeling who was choking up and sniffing.

"Sorry, can't help myself." Beast replied as he wiped his tears. "It's hard to say goodbye, you know?"

"Yeah, but stop being a bitch. Once we are top assassins, you we be able yo kill all of those who have gained your wrath. After we finished our training, you can finally kill Terra." Shimmer stated as she is interested in what will Beast will do to Terra.

"Yeah, I can't wait either." Beast replied as he has many torturous thoughts on what to do with the twig whore, for Raven. Once he kills her, he'll have Terra's head mounted on the wall.

/

"Are you ready to go, Star?" Donna asked her fellow princess as she walked into the common room to see the star couple of Jump City in one last embrace. "Diana said that we can leave as soon as you're ready."

"I'm ready to go." Starfire admitted as she stayed in the embrace. "I will be back so do not do the forgetting about me."

"I won't." Robin replied as he focused all of his will on keeping his emotions tight. "When you come back our life together can start all over again."

"Okay lovers; let's stop this before you two start having relations in the middle of the common room." Donna commented as she teased the pair, but it didn't work.

"Goodbye, Robin." Star told as she embrace Robin a hug as she then kiss him as he kiss her back. "I love you, Boyfriend Robin."

"I love you too, Girlfriend Star." Robin replied as his voice cracked.

"Don't worry, I'll watch over boy wonder for you, little lady." Cyborg stated as he wraped his arm around Robin's neck and noogie on his spiky head. "Take care, Star."

"I will, Friend Cyborg." Starfire said as she hugged her older brother figure as she released him so she can say goodbye.

Starfire and Donna walked toward the invisible jet as she waves at Robin and Cyborg, and petted Silky who Robin promised to watch over. She steps inside the jet as Diana is seen at the pilot seat, looking at Starfire with concern.

"Are you ready, Starfire?" Diana asked her fellow princess

"Yes, Friend Diana, I am ready to go." Starfire replied as the invisible jet begins to set off from the tower, as it flew toward Paradise Island.

"You think she's going to be okay?" Cyborg asked.

"She's always, Star is strong and nothing can bring her down." Robin replied with confidence was he petted Silky.

Silky looked up at the sky as he sensed that his mother had left him just like his father had months earlier even if he had returned for a little bit on this day. The mutant larva wept tears as he felt its little mutant heart break at his new found sense of hopelessness at losing his parents and his father's mate.

"Don't worry, Silky. Star, will be back as soon as possible, you'll see." Robin cooed to the mutant larva that ignored him in prospect to curling into himself. "Please come back soon."

/

Watching from her domain a pale skinned figure in a black tank top, black pants, black shoes, black finger less gloves and a black umbrella was being held by her green skinned lover as they watched over Beast and his partner as they made their way back to the temple where the League of Assassins is based at. "Don't worry Garfield my dear friend, I'll watch over you until it is your time, but I'll be back for that blond bitch's soul and drag her to hell.


End file.
